


Bad Habits

by indelikaido



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ação, Final Feliz, Gang!AU, Kinda sad but not really, M/M, bastante violência nem sei como fiz isso, chanbaek!mention, exolipse, sekai - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/indelikaido
Summary: Sehun tinha uma filosofia de vida: não se metia na vida de ninguém desde que ninguém se metesse na dele. Gostava de levar a vida da melhor forma que podia, de ser temido e de estar inserido na gangue que o acolhera muito bem em um momento difícil e tudo estava bem daquele jeito. Com uma exceção. Aquele garoto... Havia apenas uma pessoa que era capaz de lhe deixar estressado e que era destemida o suficiente para enfrentar os membros da gangue sem abaixar a cabeça. Sem nem ao menos perceber que o fazia, Kim Jongin despertou em Oh Sehun a maldita vontade de cuidar de alguém que não fosse ele mesmo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 36
Kudos: 30
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT 72: "Sehun tinha uma filosofia de vida: não se metia na vida de ninguém enquanto ninguém se metesse na dele. Gostava de fazer as coisas do seu próprio jeito, de ter o seu próprio comando; ainda assim, detestava ter alguém em seu pé lhe enchendo o saco, então era bem confortável para Sehun só fazer parte de uma das gangues mais temidas do subúrbio da cidade em que morava.
> 
> Gostava da sensação de ser temido por onde pertencia, mas de não ter as responsabilidades que seu chefe possuía. A vida estava ótima para o rapaz dessa forma. Não fosse aquele garoto... Aquele estúpido rapaz que insistia em bater de frente com seus colegas e apanhava todas as vezes, sem nunca abaixar a cabeça e que despertou em Sehun a maldita vontade de cuidar e evitar que matasse a si mesmo voltando até sua região."
> 
> Espero que gostem! Boa leitura~

Garotos perfeitos nunca são perfeitos de verdade. Basta olhar mais atentamente e desvendar um pouco do instinto humano por debaixo de sorrisos meigos e boas ações.

Isso também serve para cidades. Sempre há, no centro, a elite bem acomodada; estes se saciam com grandes banquetes e roupas caras e viajam a cada seis meses para bem longe da tal cidade perfeita — que, se fosse realmente perfeita, não tornaria essas fugas tão necessárias —.

Para toda elite, há um subúrbio cheio de jovens que tiveram que se desviar de vidas que nunca foram perfeitas. Vidas quebradas, sub-vidas, marcadas por tragédia e por injustiças. As ruas encardidas do subúrbio eram a maior oferta de liberdade que havia para esses jovens, e enquanto os garotos perfeitos dormiam em seus berços de ouro eles continuavam em suas respectivas liberdades.

Para toda boa ação forçada, havia um ato de rebeldia.

Kim Jongin tentava com afinco se fazer de garoto perfeito, mas viu no seu aniversário de dezenove anos uma oportunidade para fazer o que bem entendia da vida. Alguns garotos perfeitos eram tão quebrados quanto os delinquentes dos subúrbios; este garoto em questão odiava os próprios pais, que trocavam presença por presente. Odiava as paredes imaculadas de sua casa e os jantares que tinham vez ou outra com famílias engessadas e igualmente imaculadas. Ele era forçado a distribuir sorrisos falsos e a viver exatamente na linha, nunca fora ou ao lado dela.

Quando estava em casa ele era tudo o que não gostava de ser e havia algo de muito excitante em quebrar regras que seguira por toda sua vida até o fim do ensino médio. Em saber que aqueles certificados escolares assegurando seu bom desempenho como parte do time de natação e mediador da ONU mirim eram apenas uma parte falsa de si.

Seus dedos encontraram o par de All Stars já muito judiados no fundo do guarda-roupa, por trás de uma caixa cheia de tralhas. O preto estava desbotando, assim como parte dos sonhos de Jongin e seus moletons de estimação. Ele colocou os jeans rasgados — uma história que envolvia um jogo de futebol pouco amistoso e joelhos fodidos por causa do piso de cimento — e o moletom liso, cobrindo os cabelos castanhos com o capuz.

Ele sorriu brevemente, apreciando os hematomas que já desapareciam nas juntas dos dedos, e abriu a janela para alçar vôo em uma queda de dois andares. Sempre lhe doía os joelhos, mas era uma dor gostosa; sentia prazer naquela descarga elétrica que percorria seu corpo assim que seus pés tocavam a grama macia, vez ou outra estragando alguma florzinha que crescia longe do jardim da frente. Era só mais uma cerca de madeira e então estaria na rua.

O garoto modelo conhecia muitos cantos sujos do subúrbio porque tinha um estranho desejo por justiça. Gostava de se meter onde não era chamado, de descobrir segredos e de viver como se estivesse prestes a morrer. Talvez fosse seu jeito de chamar a atenção, mas aquilo era um assunto para uma vida seguinte. Ninguém se importava com Kim Jongin depois das nove da noite.

Ele correu facilmente pela rua escura, deixando para trás os latidos dos cachorros de madame. Um, dois, três… Eram oito quarteirões largos de sua casa até chegar na avenida principal da cidade, que separava as casas bem cuidadas da elite das ruas encardidas e sempre agitadas da parte mais baixa do relevo. Oito entre sua casa e seus lugares preferidos.

Entre o colégio particular cristão onde estudara e o colégio público do subúrbio existiam vinte quilômetros, quarenta e sete quarteirões e um abismo social e econômico vertiginoso. Quando era adolescente, aquelas distâncias eram abjetas. Dentro de cada casa nobre em sua vizinhança, existiam mais e mais pessoas que diziam que não havia nada de mais do outro lado da avenida principal. Apenas _pobres_ e _marginais_.

Bom, aquilo até podia ser uma meia verdade.

Sempre que atravessava a avenida, ainda de capuz levantado, encontrava as casas mal pintadas e irregulares por todo canto: elas seguiam um padrão de crescimento espontâneo, com ruas largas perto da avenida principal que iam se estreitando conforme chegavam perto da floresta que circundava a cidade. Ninguém tocava naquelas árvores há séculos por puro respeito à natureza — talvez a única coisa que houvesse em comum entre aquelas pessoas tão diferentes —, então a população tinha duas opções bem extremas.

Parar de crescer ou mudar de cidade.

Para as famílias marginalizadas, era mais fácil se adaptar à primeira opção. Os ricos não precisavam fazer essa escola, mas se a cidade fosse repentinamente invertida e aquelas casas imaculadas ficassem comprimidas entre a avenida e a floresta, as árvores estariam desmatadas da noite para o dia.

Era assim que o ser humano munido de capital funcionava.

As ruas mais largas abrigavam prédios baixos de tijolos alaranjados, idênticos, cheios de becos que formavam labirintos interessantes. Nestes becos, Jongin descobrira estúdios de tatuagem, bares e casas noturnas. Ele nunca entrava, mas sabia exatamente onde ficava cada coisa.

Naquela noite, no entanto, seus pés pararam repentinamente. Antes que seu cérebro pudesse raciocinar, o som agudo da borracha contra o asfalto encheu a rua vazia.

Tinha acabado de fazer dezenove anos, merecia ao menos uma cerveja. Em casa, tinha ganhado um celular novo de última geração e um bolo encomendado de uma confeitaria famosa. Nenhum abraço, nenhum beijo, nem mesmo _aquela conversa_ e a primeira cerveja.

Adentrou uma loja de conveniência, inundado pelas luzes neon que já começavam a piscar, falhas. Mais três garotos estavam ali dentro e isso não lhe chamou a atenção a princípio. Vagou pelos corredores e pegou uma latinha de cerveja e um pacote de salgadinhos vagabundo, planejando passar a noite no topo de uma das colinas a noroeste da cidade. De lá, podia ver o inferno onde morava e a cidade vizinha, muito maior em tamanho.

Esperou na fila, os produtos amontoados de qualquer jeito contra o próprio peito. A garota no caixa tinha uma expressão entediada enquanto esperava que os três amigos se decidissem.

Não, eles não eram amigos, concluiu depois de prestar atenção ao que acontecia; um garoto de estatura mediana e cabelos castanhos tinha uma das mãos cheias de anéis apoiada contra as costas do mais baixo, um moreno que carregava uma expressão assustada. Aquele garoto de cabelos castanhos tinha o jeito típico de delinquente, como seu pai gostava de definir: o sorriso malandro, orelha cheia de piercings e tatuagens escapando pela gola do blusão vermelho-sangue. O outro era mais alto, mais forte e também mais desinteressado. Ele entregou à garota uma nota de valor superior ao necessário para pagar o que estavam levando e puxou o moreno pelo pulso. Para fora da loja.

Jongin ficou alguns segundos paralisado em seu lugar, o olhar seguindo o estranho grupo. Eles atravessaram a rua e sumiram no beco entre dois prédios.

— Não vai pagar por essas coisas? — A mulher chamou, os cabelos ruivos tremeluzindo contra as luzes azuis e cor de rosa. Piscou, finalmente percebendo que estava divagando, e deixou a cerveja e o salgadinho em cima do balcão.

— Eu volto depois.

Ele não voltaria, Jongin sabia disso. Atravessou a rua com a mão enfiada nos bolsos do moletom, o passo diminuindo de ritmo ao alcançar a entrada do beco. Havia um choro baixinho, quase inaudível, e o som inconfundível de uma conversa de teor ameaçador.

O moreno estava jogado contra uma pilha de sacos de lixo, a cabeça pendendo para trás enquanto segurava o nariz com as mãos ensanguentadas. O mais alto dentre eles — agora notava que seu cabelo pintado de vermelho-escuro combinava com a regata que usava — aguardava agachado, aparentemente irritado.

— Então, SeungMin, você vai pagar ou vai vender a alma. O que vai ser?

— P-por favor, Tao, eu preciso de mais tempo. — O rapaz choramingou, estendendo a mão à frente do corpo. — Sabe que eu não posso entrar, eu não conseguiria esconder da minha família. Eles me... colocariam para fora. Por favor, eu lhe imploro.

Ele desferiu um soco contra as costelas do rapaz, o uivo agudo e agonizante machucando os ouvidos de Jongin. Ele estalou as juntas dos dedos e pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos dois delinquentes. O ruivo riu incrédulo ao vê-lo parado ali, como se fosse seu ambiente natural.

— Não se intrometa. — Grunhiu o de cabelos castanhos, desencostando da parede onde outrora esteve apoiado.

— Eu acho que posso me intrometer a partir do momento em que vejo uma briga injusta. — Articulou, abaixando o capuz do moletom preto. Tao levantou-se, chutando SeungMin para que se mantivesse deitado.

— Olha, Chen, temos um garoto corajoso entre nós! — Riu alto, rondando o corpo tenso de Jongdae. Seu companheiro sorriu de canto, assentindo sombriamente. — Fala pra mim, você não é desse lado da cidade, é? Que graça.

— Não interessa. — Ergueu o queixo e se pôs a girar nos calcanhares, evitando que Tao lhe pegasse por trás. — Deixe ele em paz.

Tao parou de caminhar e esperou pelo que pareceram séculos, o ar se desfazendo em pura tensão. E então, veio o movimento chave: suas mãos foram rápidas em agarrar o moletom desgastado de Jongin, usando a vantagem dos músculos e do próprio peso para empurrá-lo contra a parede de tijolos. Aquele canto do beco tinha um odor nauseante de suor e urina, mas as mãos do ruivo tinham um cheiro degradante de sangue.

— Eu vou te dar uma surra, filhinho de papai. Vamos ver até quando dura a sua vontade de fazer justiça por quem não conhece. — Sua voz era quase um ronronar. Chen permaneceu de olho na situação, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Jongin se viu rolando com Tao, engalfinhado e embolado com ele em uma troca de socos fortes e tentativas de asfixia, pelo asfalto duro e úmido. Ele tinha uma grande desvantagem sem anéis nos dedos, as juntas estourando a cada vez que alcançava o estômago ou o rosto do rapaz. Não era pior do que sentir o metal rasgar-lhe o lábio inferior.

Cuspiu o sangue no asfalto e sorriu, voltando a encarar Tao. — Você acabou?

Encheu as mãos com o moletom e empurrou Jongin de vez contra o asfalto em um golpe sujo, a cabeça do intruso encontrando nada além de aspereza e solidez abaixo de si. Sentiu a consciência flutuar de maneira assustadora ao sentir o impacto, engasgando com o sangue que lhe enchia a boca. Suas mãos tentavam se fechar ao redor do pescoço de Tao em vão, agarrando o ar; daquele ângulo, podia ver o desenho de duas serpentes simétricas a lhe tomar os lados do pescoço. E o piercing no septo manchado com o sangue que tinha arrancado dele assim que conseguiu socar seu nariz.

Ofegante, não conseguiu se manter lutando por muito tempo. Seus braços penderam e caíram ao lado do corpo, o olho direito inchando com uma velocidade incrível.

Tao apertou as bochechas de Jongin, arrancando dele um único gemido de dor ao pressionar com o polegar o corte que seu anel de espinhos tinha feito no lado esquerdo do rosto, logo abaixo do olho. A primeira demonstração de dor que ele dava desde que tinham começado a luta. Era um guerreiro bom, devia admitir aquilo, mas precisava aprender muito.

— Espero que consiga achar o caminho de volta para casa.

Largou o rosto de Jongin e limpou as mãos no moletom dele com certo desprezo, acenando para Chen.

Os dois deixaram SeungMin e Jongin no beco. Só um deles sabia que aquela não era uma região boa para se estar à noite e essa pessoa não era Jongin.

O garoto perfeito continuou no chão, sangrando, a cabeça latejando com o duro impacto. Sentia dor, mas sentia a adrenalina lhe roubar qualquer momento de arrependimento que poderia lhe ocorrer: a adrenalina lhe conferia aquela sensação de se estar vivo enquanto buscava nos bolsos da calça um punhado de moedas.

Se aquela lojinha de conveniências ainda estivesse aberta, compraria sua cerveja e passaria o resto da noite na colina.


	2. Calm Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossário de termos no fim do capítulo.

_Oh, ele era jovem por fora_

_Sem arrependimentos para dizer seus sentimentos_

_No momento em que ele os sentia_

O loiro desenrolou as faixas encardidas que apertavam-lhe os dedos doloridos, finalmente relaxando em sua cama depois de um dia intenso e cheio de cobranças. Suas costas estavam tão doloridas quanto os dedos e houve um suspiro aliviado que preencheu o apartamento vazio quando finalmente tirou a camisa que estava impecavelmente enfiada dentro da calça jeans.

Seus dias sempre lhe esgotavam, porém nunca eram nem metade do que poderiam ser: não tinha um nome muito grande dentro da gangue porque não era aquilo que almejava, então se contentava com tarefas pequenas. Com cobranças e negociações, trabalhos mais limpos e que raramente exigiam muito de sua força física. Isso era resultado de uma relação que beirava a amizade, consolidada há alguns anos com o líder da gangue.

Com os dedos trêmulos, desfez os dois primeiros botões e se permitiu divagar um pouco com os olhos fechados, aproveitando a brisa gelada que entrava pela janela do quarto. Ela lhe deixava todo arrepiado mas ao menos era uma garantia de que estava vivo e em posse de todas as suas faculdades mentais; era daquilo que Oh Sehun precisava ao fim de seus dias. O celular ao seu lado apitou com uma mensagem do banco, garantindo que sua transferência tinha sido realizada com sucesso. Mais um motivo para dormir aliviado por pelo menos um mês.

Sehun não tinha um apego muito grande ao mundo em que vivia, isso era fato. Sua personalidade estava esparramada pelas quatro paredes do pequeno apartamento, fosse nos móveis bem cuidados ou na forma como tudo parecia sempre estar meticulosamente organizado ainda que não fosse receber visitas, e seu apego se limitava àquele cantinho. Do lado de fora do prédio de tijolos sujos e tintura desgastada, havia uma imensidão, um labirinto de faces que ele assumia e jogava fora todos os dias. Com aquele caos do lado de fora, ficava fácil entrar em devaneios e lembrar-se do passado.

Tivera uma infância difícil; não nascera em um berço de ouro, mas sim no hospital público mais caído daquela cidade. Sua mãe era muito jovem e era marcada no rosto por anos de sorrisos sinceros — fora ela a primeira pessoa a ensiná-lo a perseverar apesar das milhares de vezes em que a vida lhe forçava a ser amargo — e tinha mãos de fada para carinho e comida. O pai já não era tão caloroso quando a mãe, mas gostava de jogar futebol com Sehun no quintal dos fundos da casa onde moravam.

Ele nunca faltou a um evento da escola, nunca deixou Sehun desamparado. Cresceu tirando notas boas e era o mais perto de _nerd_ que os colegas tinham naquele lado da cidade. As roupas de segunda mão sempre eram bem ajeitadas e o cabelo preto sempre estava impecável por causa da insistência da mãe. Se ele não fosse alinhado daquele jeito, arrumaria encrenca nas ruas e não era esse o futuro que eles queriam para Sehun. Queriam que ele fosse um bom garoto e que conseguisse sair de lá e ir para uma boa faculdade, viver uma boa vida e vingá-los de alguma forma pelo que o destino não havia dado a eles.

Se tivesse nascido em qualquer outro lugar, teria sido uma vida incrível. Teria se mudado para fazer faculdade em algum lugar interessante — Seul, Oxford… Sehun era tão bom aluno que poderia ter ido para qualquer lugar —, teria arranjado uma companhia para dividir suas mágoas e sorrisos e nunca mais teria que pisar naquele inferno.

No entanto, antes mesmo de pisar fora do colégio, experimentou fome. Experimentou desespero, medo de ser despejado da casinha humilde que ficava perto da floresta. Aos dezesseis anos, percebeu que o sorriso da mãe era apenas algo residual e que o emprego do pai como assistente em um escritório já não era o suficiente para sustentar a casa. Sempre viveram com muito pouco e nunca reclamaram, mas aquilo era um outro nível de miséria.

Por coincidência, dezesseis anos era a idade mínima para se candidatar a uma vaga na gangue da cidade. Não era exatamente um emprego, mas funcionava.

Ele conhecia Park Chanyeol porque quando era um calouro do ensino médio ele era o temido veterano que parecia queimar todo mundo com o olhar. Ele sempre sentava junto com outros adolescentes mal encarados, delinquentes, ostentando tatuagens e piercings, couro e cigarros que arrumavam pelos cantos da cidade. Quando olhava para ele, costumava sentir um misto de medo e aversão. A última coisa que Sehun queria era ter que se sujeitar a viver daquele jeito, constantemente na defensiva.

Procurou Chanyeol em sua casa quando sentiu o estômago se contrair com o pouco de comida que havia consumido durante o dia. Há dias estavam sobrevivendo com um pacote de carne e um de macarrão e já não havia energia elétrica na casa dos Oh, então o chuveiro estava sempre gelado e tinham que esquentar a água para não congelar completamente com o frio de dez graus. O garoto morava perto da avenida principal, em um daqueles prédios padronizados que disfarçavam porcamente a decadência daquelas ruas, e quando caiu de joelhos na frente do Park pela primeira — e esperava que fosse a última vez — ele estava na escada de emergência fumando junto com Byun Baekhyun. Este segundo não era familiar para o mais novo e jamais teria se humilhado assim na frente de um desconhecido se não fosse uma emergência.

Seu estômago roncava. Estava comendo menos para deixar que os pais comessem mais e se tivesse que passar um dia a mais naquele inferno certamente acabaria morto.

Chanyeol largou o cigarro, que caiu no chão quatro andares abaixo, e as mãos ossudas seguraram o corpo magro de Sehun antes que ele desse de cara no chão. Sehun ergueu o rosto molhado de lágrimas, parcialmente coberto pelo cachecol gasto, e entreabriu os lábios ressecados pelo frio impiedoso. Baekhyun se agachou e cobriu os ombros do mais novo com a jaqueta de couro, curioso com o que via à sua frente.

Naquela época, o pai do Park era o verdadeiro líder da gangue; era ele quem arranjava dinheiro e fechava negócios, nunca deixando que os membros mais jovens se envolvessem em cenários perigosos. Ainda assim, como as pessoas entravam e quais eram os critérios para que entrassem eram um segredo do qual apenas Chanyeol e Baekhyun sabiam.

— Sehun, não é? O que aconteceu, menino? — Perguntou a ele, notando a dificuldade dele em falar o que desejava. Ele estava tão frágil que parecia prestes a desaparecer a qualquer momento.

— Por favor, Chanyeol, me ajude. — Sussurrou, batendo os dentes ao sentir o vento lhe açoitar o rosto.

Chanyeol tinha um olhar tipicamente pouco amistoso, como uma tempestade prestes a desabar em cima de uma cidade de papel. Naquele momento, seu peito doeu um pouco ao ouvir a voz quebrada. Quantas vezes não tinha encontrado pessoas naquela situação? Ele sabia que não podia salvar o mundo, assim como sabia que a vida que levava não era exatamente uma forma de salvação.

Mas ainda era uma vida. E era melhor do que estar no lugar de Sehun.

Ajoelhou-se de frente para ele e ajeitou a jaqueta de Baekhyun em seus ombros, o olhar atenuando-se aos poucos como se estivesse de frente para seu irmão mais novo. — O que está acontecendo? Conta pra gente.

Aquela era uma parte importante do rito de passagem dos _Red Hoods_. Saber que a pessoa que lhe procurava era digna de confiança, por mais cruel que fosse, porque a gangue seria sua única forma de sobrevivência. Não interessava a eles pessoas que buscavam violência por diversão.

Sehun contou tudo. Sobre a casa sem energia elétrica, sobre a fome e sobre o frio. Também falou sobre a dificuldade de conseguir estudar com o estômago vazio e ter que andar o trecho entre a escola e sua casa sem cair no meio do caminho por causa da fraqueza. Falou até da dor que sentia ao ver os pais definhando junto consigo, não poupou detalhes; seus olhos estavam molhados por causa das lágrimas, mas Baekhyun também piscava rapidamente ao seu lado para não demonstrar o que estava sentindo com aquilo. Chanyeol era um pouco inabalável nesse quesito porque já tinha ouvido aquela história muitas vezes, mais vezes do que gostaria — se é que gostaria de ouvir aquilo —.

Ele levou o mais novo para dentro do apartamento que dividia com o Byun e demorou um tempinho fazendo comida para ele. Também pediu a um contato que entregasse comida e dinheiro na casa dos Oh, o suficiente para que eles passassem o resto da semana. Caso Sehun fosse corajoso e resiliente, ele aguentaria o fim do rito de passagem. Se isso não acontecesse, estaria garantindo mais uma semana para a família Oh porque comida e dinheiro não lhe faltava. Chanyeol passou a encarar ele como um irmãozinho que nunca teve, mesmo que não fosse sua intenção porque tinha muitas coisas na cabeça e tomar conta de um moleque de dezesseis anos não era exatamente sua prioridade. Não era até aquele momento, ao menos.

Naquela noite Sehun ganhou seu primeiro moletom vermelho. Naquele lado da cidade, somente os membros daquela gangue usavam aquela cor.

...

Voltou a encontrar Chanyeol depois de dois dias.

Naquele ínterim, discussões acaloradas abalaram as estruturas da casa dos Oh. Seus pais não conseguiam conceber que estava se arriscando a ponto de entrar na gangue mais temida daquele canto da cidade, algo que definitivamente não refletia seus planos para o filho. Sehun fora resoluto a todo tempo em argumentar que aquela era a única forma de se manterem vivos.

Todos aqueles planos não serviriam para nada se morresse de fome.

Seu rito de passagem terminaria em uma das ruas ao lado do pé da colina: era estreita e um pouco distante de sua casa, mas apertou o passo ao encontrar Chanyeol e Baekhyun diante de pelo menos vinte outras pessoas — entre homens e mulheres —, todos com alguma peça de roupa daquele mesmo tom carmesim. Se a polícia fosse mais esperta, aquela cena seria um prato cheio.

Reconheceu entre aqueles jovens alguns rostos, alunos por quem passava nos corredores da escola, veteranos que nunca foram exatamente amistosos.

Sehun se encolheu dentro do casaco preto, o rosto afogueado devido ao vento frio. Não sabia se deveria se dirigir diretamente a Chanyeol, então preferiu ser um pouco mais abrangente. — Olá.

Aquele _olá_ tímido soou adorável aos ouvidos do líder.

— Bem-vindo, Sehun, à reunião dos Red Hoods. Espero que esteja preparado para a sua primeira missão. — Chanyeol estava tomando um risco calculado ao mudar algumas coisas no rito de passagem apenas para deixá-lo mais confortável.

A primeira mudança era que aquele rito não seria tão violento. Ele não teria que provar habilidades em um primeiro momento e não teria que expor suas razões para todos os presentes. Quando disse a Baekhyun que pretendia fazer aquilo, ele quase sentiu ciúmes.

— Eu estou pronto. — Disse com firmeza, erguendo a cabeça e sustentando os olhares curiosos sobre si. Mais uma vez, não sabia se era o que esperavam que dissesse, e era óbvio que estava mentindo quando disse que estava pronto para o rito. Não tinha jeito bom e fácil de se preparar para algo se você não souber o que vai acontecer. A bem da verdade, Sehun tremia de frio e de medo.

— Para mostrar resiliência e perseverança, você vai passar por um corredor polonês, Sehun. Sabe o que é? — O Park indagou, cruzando os braços. O mais novo assentiu, engolindo em seco. Tinha visto muitos filmes que mostravam exatamente do que aquilo se tratava. — Ótimo! Poupa algumas explicações complexas, não é? Vai passar andando pelos nossos vinte membros presentes, sem chorar ou gritar. Não pode correr, está entendendo? Nem se abaixar para evitar os golpes.

Os membros da gangue começaram a se alinhar em duas filas de dez pessoas, um corredor estreito e longo demais para seu próprio bem. — Eu deveria tirar o meu casaco para, hm, passar por eles?

Chanyeol estendeu a mão, pedindo o casaco em silêncio. Sehun tirou-o e deu a ele a peça de roupa, os braços expostos ao vento e à tortura. Estava frio quando saiu de casa, mas tinha deduzido que seu rito envolveria algo que acabaria lhe deixando totalmente alerta e aquecido. Tinha acertado em cheio, sentindo a adrenalina lhe esquentar as veias.

— Baekhyun e eu estaremos te esperando no fim do corredor com o seu casaco e uma jaqueta vermelha. Se você chegar no fim, é claro. — Os olhos do líder brilharam de um modo estranho à luz do lusco-fusco. Sehun assentiu, sentindo o corpo se arrepiar de maneira vertiginosa ao olhar para os membros da gangue. Todos, incluindo as garotas, eram enormes e atléticos. As tatuagens vinham aos montes, como se fosse parte obrigatória da gangue, assim como expressões pouco amistosas e rebeldes. — Eu te desejaria boa sorte, Sehun, mas estaria sendo imparcial.

Eles andaram até o fim da fila e se posicionaram ali, a 10 fileiras de distância. A rua estava deserta àquele horário e estavam a pelo menos 1km de distância da residência mais próxima. Não tinha como voltar atrás, principalmente se pensasse nos pais que tinha deixado em casa e cuja sobrevivência dependia de seu sucesso naquele rito.

Sehun pensou _que se foda_ , afinal, e não demorou um segundo a mais sequer para começar a andar entre os membros da gangue.

A parte mais difícil daquele corredor era não se encolher com os golpes. Todos tinham mãos pesadas, socos precisos e juntas cobertas por anéis que lhe arranhavam e cortavam os braços expostos. Ao menos não sentia mais o vento frio. Os chutes eram mais imprecisos, mas doíam: tudo doía naquele momento. Um dos membros na metade do corredor lhe acertou um soco muito bem dado nos lábios e Sehun viu estrelas naquele momento, abalado com a força do golpe. Caiu de joelhos, arfando, sentindo a boca se inundar com o gosto de sangue.

Quando ergueu a cabeça mais uma vez, o olhar pesado de Chanyeol recaía sobre si e não sabia se estava decepcionado ou esperançoso.

O garoto de dezesseis anos se colocou de pé novamente e sob uma chuva de socos e chutes, cuspiu o próprio sangue no chão e continuou. E caminhou, os olhos bem abertos enquanto sentia o corpo ganhar hematomas e cortes que jamais cicatrizariam, o passo lento e seguro até o fim do corredor.

Ele podia sentir seu interior se revirar com a dor, todos os sentidos disparando um alerta vermelho, mas já não sentia mais aquele medo que sentia no início. Oh Sehun chegou ao fim, de pé, e tomou a jaqueta e o casaco das mãos do líder com certa agressividade, o sangue escorrendo pelo queixo. Vermelho contra preto.

Enquanto Sehun deixava de ser uma criança que vivia em desesperança no lado feio da cidade, Jongin provavelmente desfrutava de um jantar abundante com os pais e os vizinhos. O mais novo gângster do subúrbio vestiu a jaqueta de couro vermelho por cima da regata branca e fitou os outros membros que em breve tornariam-se uma segunda família para si. Baekhyun observava com certo assombro a forma como o olhar doce do adolescente tinha se transformado em algo inconsistente, violento e tempestuoso.

Como Chanyeol. Como Tao, como tantos outros que tinham entrado naquela vida para se manterem vivos. Aquela cena pós-rito sempre era dolorosa para si e para os outros.

Em um sinal de respeito e luto, todos os membros puxaram os gorros vermelhos de seus moletons sobre suas cabeças. Um por um, até que atrás de Sehun houvesse uma legião dos ditos delinquentes, unidos pela dor e pelo sangue derramado de muitas gerações da nata do povo pobre da cidade. Sehun agora era um deles e poderia até mesmo matar em troco de dinheiro. Em troco de _vida_.

E não havia nada mais triste do que adicionar um novo membro aos Red Hoods.

...

Sehun quase sempre andava com um pirulito enfiado na boca, entre os lábios brilhantes e bem desenhados. Os pés, metidos nos coturnos pretos, batucavam contra o chão de madeira uma melodia simpática.

Ele era irritante. Ao menos era essa a opinião do _drakon_ , ou Chanyeol — apenas para os íntimos —. Apesar de ainda encará-lo como um irmãozinho, via Sehun como um projeto que tinha dado terrivelmente errado.

O olho esquerdo do rapaz estava roxo, uma reminiscência da briga que tinha travado com Chanyeol há poucos dias depois de uma longa discussão sobre suas tarefas como membro do Red Hoods. E, mais uma vez, estava no apartamento dele para encher seu saco a respeito daquilo porque não tinha nem um pingo de medo do perigo. Naquele dia, tinha descoberto e confirmado suas suspeitas a respeito de um romance entre o Byun e o Park e isso estava irritando o líder de jeitos absurdos.

— Fecha as pernas, Sehun. Tenha mais respeito. — Rosnou, analisando o mais novo. Ele estava acomodado à mesa de jantar, a blusa vermelho-sangue enfiada de maneira meticulosa por dentro da calça preta. Baekhyun estava tratando de um ferimento nas costas do namorado e por isso permanecia em silêncio, os dedos finos aplicando um antibiótico em cima de um corte. — Já disse um milhão de vezes e vou dizer mais uma vez: não vou te dar mais trabalhos. Você está aqui para não passar fome, não quero te dar uma sentença de morte.

Cruzou as pernas, fitando os riscos que sumiam pela cintura do _drakon_. Eram finos, como se contassem dias. — Eu quero me sentir útil, Chanyeol! Estou parado há dias, fazendo trabalhos bobos.

Ele socou a mesa de madeira, o barulho ecoando pelo apartamento e fazendo com que ambos, Sehun e Baekhyun, se assustassem. O Byun deixou cair o frasco do antibiótico e o vidro se quebrou, espalhando o medicamento pelo chão. Ninguém se moveu.

— E isso está te mantendo vivo, seu ingrato! Se você morrer, seus pais ficarão presos na Flórida para sempre, aceita isso! Você está fazendo dinheiro suficiente para os três e isso é bom! Chega. — Gritou uma última vez, abaixando-se para recolher os cacos de vidro do chão e impedindo que Baekhyun o fizesse porque ele estava descalço.

Sehun insistiu.

— Eu quero ser útil.

Chanyeol enfiou os cacos de vidro dentro de um saco de papel e limpou o remédio do chão com um pano molhado sob o olhar cauteloso do namorado, que agora estava sentado do outro lado da mesa, longe de Sehun. — Então cuide do perímetro próximo à avenida principal, idiota. — Exibiu os riscos intermináveis que desciam da metade das costelas até a cintura, irregulares e curtos. — Isso aqui é uma homenagem à todos os amigos que perdi nessa merda de cidade, Sehun. Eu espero, do fundo do meu coração, não ter que dedicar um deles a você.

Jogou o pano molhado contra o peito do mais novo e saiu de perto, apartamento adentro. A porta do quarto foi batida com violência e então veio um silêncio culposo que se instalou entre os dois que restavam na sala de jantar. Os olhos do loiro estavam úmidos, marejados, e perguntava a si mesmo se tinha valido a pena todo aquele esforço em troco da mágoa de Chanyeol.

— Ele vai ficar bem, sabe? Só precisa de um tempo. A morte do Youngguk ainda é meio recente e eles eram muito próximos, como… — Baekhyun não precisou terminar a frase. _Como vocês._ Era ele quem passava parte de seu tempo livre dividindo cervejas com o líder na escada de emergência, conversando sobre um futuro onde poderiam viver longe dos compromissos da gangue. Era um pouco utópico; não havia saída, e todos os dias tinham que se lembrar daquilo.

Baekhyun era um rapaz gentil, muito mais gentil do que qualquer outro membro da gangue. Ele cuidava das finanças porque assim como Sehun era excepcionalmente bom com números. Tinha uma aparência que beirava ao rebelde, mas não chegava lá: o cabelo castanho-claro quase sempre estava uma bagunça e gostava de usar a jaqueta de Chanyeol por cima da blusa vermelha, combinando com a calça preta rasgada e cheia de correntes. Ele tinha um único piercing na boca, que lhe atravessava o lábio inferior — tivera o desprazer de pegar Chanyeol, no flagra, em um estado _muito devoto_ daquele pedaço de metal — e os rumores diziam que sua única tatuagem cobria uma cicatriz profunda acima de sua cintura, no lado direito do corpo. Do dia em que conhecera Chanyeol. 

— Eu imagino. — Murmurou, o palito do pirulito que havia se acabado dançando entre os lábios. — Mais tarde você pode me falar se ele está bem? Eu não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre nós.

— Claro. Eu vou terminar o curativo no machucado dele. — Baekhyun sorriu pequeno e levantou-se, observando Sehun com um olhar diferente. — Vou confessar a você que não entendo o motivo pelo qual você quer tanto se arriscar. Nós gostamos tanto de você, _anguis_ . És importante para a gangue, de um jeito seguro. De todos, o único que poderia escapar ileso a qualquer momento.

Ele sabia disso, é claro.

Sabia que o dinheiro que tinha conquistado com o passar do tempo, a duras penas, era o suficiente para pagar por sua saída da gangue e do país. Podia recomeçar a vida em algum outro lugar, aproveitar a idade e a inteligência que tinha e deixar para trás tudo o que tinha visto entre seus dezesseis e vinte e um anos.

No entanto, não queria nada daquilo.

Sair da gangue seria o mesmo que abandonar seus irmãos; virar as costas para a injustiça que corria solta pelos becos do subúrbio. Ele sentia que ainda tinha algumas missões a cumprir e iria continuar ali, naquele inferno, até que fosse o suficiente. Até que as quatro paredes estranhamente confortáveis do apartamento que tinha comprado não fossem mais tão confortáveis e começassem a lhe sufocar. Enquanto esse momento não chegasse, Sehun teria orgulho de ser quem era. De lutar por igualdade, ainda que por meios deturpados e eticamente questionáveis.

— Sei disso, Baek, e fico feliz que reconheçam em mim esse potencial para ser… normal. Vocês são como irmãos para mim e têm sido assim desde o começo. — Suspirou, ajeitando o cabelo com os dedos doloridos. — Só que eu não me vejo fazendo outras coisas no momento. Não existe nada que me prenda a outros lugares, nada além da necessidade de continuar na gangue para pagar o aluguel do apartamento dos meus pais lá nos Estados Unidos. Pelo menos por mais dois anos, é o que preciso fazer.

— E se você encontrasse alguém? Alguém que fizesse a liberdade valer a pena?

Sehun sorriu de maneira melancólica. A ideia de amar e ser amado era tão impossível que chegava a ser cômica. Depois de anos sem apegar-se a uma pessoa por mais de uma noite, achava ridículo ter esperanças de que pudesse ter aquilo em um futuro próximo. Ele entendia que Baekhyun e Chanyeol se amavam e só não saíam correndo daquele presente maldito porque era a herança maldita do Park, e isso machucava os dois de um jeito cruel. Ele entendia, mas não conseguia cogitar a ideia de vingar os amigos.

— Nós dois sabemos que isso não vai acontecer, _aequum_ . Eu fui feito para morrer sozinho e é assim que vai ser. Se cuida, irmão.

Sehun pegou de cima da mesa o celular e a carteira e deixou o apartamento dos amigos pela escada de emergência, descendo os andares rapidamente e desaparecendo no emaranhado de degraus e curvas do beco atrás do prédio em um rumo incerto.

Nada prepararia Oh Sehun para o furacão que estava prestes a se chocar contra si e contra a calmaria perversa daquele lugar sujo. Se antes dizia-se indisposto a aceitar que o amor poderia lhe convencer a deixar para trás seu passado insólito, em breve teria que se desfazer daquelas convicções de maneira violenta e repentina.

Kim Jongin estava prestes a colidir com Oh Sehun e não seria algo bonito de se assistir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anguis: Serpente em latim.  
> Aequum: Apelido para Baekhyun, o "justo", por ser conhecido como o mais ponderado dentre os membros da gangue.


	3. My Mistakes Were Made For You

_Tão subitamente quanto um terremoto, eu sei;_

_Meus erros foram feitos para você_

Tomar conta do perímetro do subúrbio ao longo da avenida principal era, com certeza, mil vezes mais empolgante do que se limitar a poucas atividades no centro. Para além de empolgante, era um verdadeiro desafio.

Os primeiros dias foram relativamente fáceis: tudo o que tinha que fazer eram rondas perto das lojas — para que não fossem roubadas, é claro — e reportar aos outros membros que estivessem em campo caso a polícia passasse perto dali. Não tinha como ser mais monótono, todavia Sehun gostava de ficar perambulando pelas ruas vazias, os coturnos bem cuidados fazendo barulhos engraçados contra as folhas secas no asfalto enquanto permitia que a mente voasse longe.

Em sua segunda semana de rondas, tudo saiu de controle.

Aquele lado da cidade era dividido por seções que somente a gangue sabia como funcionavam. As letras iam até o K, enquanto os números iam até o 15. Quanto mais distante do 1, mais distante da avenida principal se está e cada membro da gangue tem o controle sobre uma área durante a ronda. Eles marcavam aquilo em um quadro branco na sala de uma casinha que usavam como refúgio, escondida entre as árvores da colina.

Sehun estava fazendo rondas na seção F-2, então seu apelido _anguis_ estava escrito em um post-it branco e colado em cima daquela parte do mapa. Ali ficava grande parte dos bons estúdios de tatuagem da cidade e era um lugar relativamente movimentado devido à vida noturna, quando recebia até mesmo os riquinhos do _lado bom_ da cidade. Tinha feito algumas de suas tatuagens com uma mocinha simpática chamada Leah, irmã de um dos membros da gangue. Não sabia se era esse o nome verdadeiro dela.

O fim de tarde foi um pouco mais animado do que imaginava; sua seção envolvia três quarteirões enormes e estava dobrando a esquina de uma das ruas quando ouviu a gritaria desnecessária.

Aproximou-se em trote, curioso e alarmado. Não estava ciente de nenhuma atividade da gangue naquela região e provavelmente se tratava de uma animosidade entre os civis. Havia uma aglomeração de pelo menos três colegas: dois deles eram novatos que tinham entrado há pouco tempo, enquanto um deles era Tao.

O fato de que Tao estava ali, _o escorpião_ , não era bom sinal. Ele se insinuava para cima de um rapaz que era uns bons centímetros mais baixo que ele e usava óculos redondos, que erguia as mãos enquanto discutia algo com ele. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos gritava com o escorpião e Sehun tinha que admirar a coragem dele. — Você adora arrumar briga com quem é indefeso, não é?

Não conseguiu interferir a princípio, como se estivesse congelado no lugar onde estava; o moreno colocou as duas mãos no peito do loiro. _Oh não._ Empurrou Tao com força, fazendo com que recuasse alguns passos insignificantes que só serviram para inflamar o gênio dele. Pelas costas, Sehun podia ver suas veias saltadas no pescoço e a mão fechada em punho flexionando, pronta para acabar com aquela conversa de uma vez por todas.

Ele segurou a camiseta branca do mais baixo, puxando-lhe para perto até que a ponta dos All Stars encardidos se arrastassem no chão.

— Quando é que você vai aprender a não passar da avenida? Quer morrer, seu imbecil? — Rosnou em alto e bom tom, os olhos fixos no invasor. Os outros dois integrantes da gangue notaram a presença de Sehun ao longe e os três trocaram olhares preocupados. — Vou te largar no chão, contar até cinco e você vai correr de volta pro teu palácio, estou sendo claro?

Largou-lhe a camiseta e esperou que saísse correndo, mas o garoto permaneceu onde estava. Ele não tirava os olhos de Tao, como se o convidasse para uma dança mortal, mas todos que assistiam àquela cena sabiam muito bem que poucas pessoas eram páreo para o escorpião. Ele só acatava malcriação de duas pessoas: de Chanyeol e de Sehun — porque nutria uma certa simpatia por ele —. O loiro arregaçou as mangas da camisa carmesim, respirando fundo diversas vezes, expondo aos olhos de quem assistia o conflito suas tatuagens espalhadas pela pele alva. Lia-se _reaper_ no antebraço direito.

— Não sou de sair correndo, você não me intimida. — Disse com firmeza, provocando-lhe mais uma vez. — Você vai me bater porque é covarde, assim como bate em gente inocente porque é a porra de um psicopata.

As narinas dele se inflaram. O punho fechado desceu um soco de dar dó no rapaz que lhe enchia a paciência, arrancando sangue dele com a maior facilidade do mundo. Chutou-lhe o estômago até que estivesse contra a parede grafitada, curvado sobre o próprio corpo enquanto segurava o rosto com as mãos. Sehun notou os nós dos dedos do rapaz, enrolados em faixas manchadas de sangue, e também não conseguiu deixar passar os olhos caídos, marcados por hematomas antigos. O óculos estava no chão ao seu lado, partido em uma das lentes.

— Eu vou te dar uma surra tão grande que você não vai conseguir dormir à noite. — Tao pontuou entredentes, avançando e partindo para mais uma série de socos. O rapaz não revidava, ou não parecia conseguir revidar, protegendo o rosto com os braços machucados da melhor forma que podia.

Decidiu interferir naquela cena.

Uma das regras básicas da gangue era que não deveriam se meter onde não eram chamados, e aquela situação definitivamente não era da conta de Sehun. No entanto, outras regras existiam: ele podia interferir em qualquer coisa que acontecesse em sua seção. Assim como podia intervir em injustiças, e aquele caso lhe parecia ser uma das grandes.

Seus passos até Tao foram curtos, mas ele os ouviu. Ouviu e parou de socar o garoto por alguns instantes, reconhecendo o inconfundível andar elegante de Oh Sehun. O andar de alguém que não pertencia àquele lugar, mas que estava ali e poderia lhe destruir em um combate se quisesse.

— Chega, Huang. — O mais novo se pronunciou, cruzando os braços. O intruso estava sentado em cima de uma caixa de papelão, o rosto manchado de sangue, procurando por alguma coisa em seu bolso. — Deixe ele aí, já fez o suficiente.

Tao segurou os cabelos do garoto, fazendo com que ele se virasse para Sehun. E, porra, foi estranhamente bonita a forma como ele fazia esforço para não demonstrar fraqueza diante de sua situação. Ele agarrou o pulso do loiro com uma das mãos livres e meteu um cigarro na boca com a outra, manchando o filtro branco com o sangue que lhe escorria pelos cantos dos lábios.

— Olha esse idiota. Isso aqui só serve pra dar dor de cabeça.

Ele acendeu o cigarro e tragou, ainda apertando o pulso do escorpião e deixando seus dedos marcados em roxo por cima das tatuagens negras de Tao. A fumaça subiu e parte dela atingiu os sentidos de Sehun, levando junto consigo o aroma da nicotina misturado a um muito mais proeminente de cravo.

Respirou fundo e enfiou a mão nos bolsos da calça, erguendo uma sobrancelha na direção do companheiro de gangue. — E vai ficar gastando energia com idiota? Larga ele aí ou eu vou ter que me meter _e não vai ser bonito_.

Largou os fios de cabelo castanho, deixando para trás uma bagunça que era indiscutivelmente bonita. Todos que viam o espetáculo deveriam concordar que Kim Jongin era uma singularidade, um diamante no meio do carvão daquele cenário. Ele tragou mais uma vez e fixou os olhos inchados em Sehun, que puxou Tao para longe de si. Seus dedos se fecharam em torno do tecido da camisa e quase — foi uma luta interna muito difícil — sentiu-se no direito de dar uma risada quando percebeu que o recém-chegado parecia estar prestes a dar um tapa em Tao.

Seria uma reviravolta interessante, mas não aconteceu. Jongin cuspiu uma quantidade ridícula de sangue e continuou encarando os quatro.

— Te vejo por aí, _covarde_.

Sehun fuzilou o garoto com o olhar pelo que seria a primeira vez de muitas, sem conseguir acreditar no que estava presenciando. Sem conseguir acreditar que aquele moleque, afundado no próprio sangue e mal e mal segurando o cigarro entre os dedos trêmulos, tinha a coragem de continuar provocando.

Quando lançou a ele um último olhar antes de acompanhar os três na direção da colina, jurou que já tinha visto aqueles traços em algum lugar.

...

Sehun não conseguiu parar de pensar no que havia acontecido, enquanto seguia a picape preta de Tao até a sede da gangue, sentindo o vento lhe açoitar o peito de maneira agressiva. Se não fosse pelo ronronar da Harley Davidson que pilotava, seus pensamentos estariam totalmente focados naquele rapaz.

No moleque enfiando o cigarro na boca, com os dedos finos trêmulos e o cabelo bagunçado. E em como ele parecia não ter medo de desafiar seus colegas de gangue. Não sabia onde morria o interesse e começava o temor, porque não era coisa boa um forasteiro sendo tão incômodo e atrevido.

Chanyeol e Baekhyun esperavam do lado de dentro da sede com uma garota nova. Lembrava-se vagamente dela porque ela trabalhava na loja de conveniência perto da avenida. O cabelo vermelho começava a desbotar e por baixo da _cropped_ vermelha Sehun viu os contornos de uma roseira completamente negra. Ela sorriu para os recém chegados como se estivessem prestes a dar uma festa naquele lugar, dando espaço para que entrassem na ampla sala de estar.

— Eu diria que é um prazer vê-los aqui nesta noite, mas eu estaria mentindo. — O líder comentou, ajeitando os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Naquela noite seus braços fortes estavam de fora, intimidantes, o peitoral definido marcado pela regata vermelha. Baekhyun disfarçava com muita habilidade, mas só tinha olhos para a figura ao seu lado. — Quem vai começar a falar? Ou eu vou ter que escolher um de vocês para me dar explicações?

Tao e Sehun se entreolharam, como se discutissem mentalmente quem iria dar a cara a tapa. Por fim, a serpente tomou a frente. — Estava na minha ronda designada e encontrei a cena, _drakon_. Eu intervim porque seria muito ruim ter os civis assistindo ao banho de sangue.

Chanyeol cerrou os dentes e se ajeitou na poltrona de couro onde estava sentado, brincando com um dardo entre os dedos longos. Meneou a cabeça negativamente.

— Não é isso, _anguis_. Vejam bem, a nossa querida _rosea_ aqui nos contou que esse rapaz já tinha entrado no perímetro e causado encrenca há alguns dias e que ele sempre está perambulando pelos becos e pela floresta. — Olhou para a ruiva com falso afeto, recebendo um sorriso pequeno. — Quem encontrou ele da primeira vez?

Seu olhar se fixou em Tao, esperando que admitisse. Quase todas as perguntas de Chanyeol eram retóricas: ele sempre sabia, de um jeito ou de outro, com quem tinha que falar e quem estava errado. Era divertido, todavia, confrontá-los e tentar comprovar até que ponto a cara de pau ia.

— F-Fui eu a encontrá-lo, eu e Chen. Nós estávamos cobrando SeungMin e ele se meteu, saiu do nada e começou a provocar a gente.

— E o que vocês fizeram, _scorpio_? O que você fez naquela vez e repetiu hoje?

Engoliu em seco e baixou o olhar.

— Bati nele.

O líder atirou o dardo no mapa fixado na parede, atingindo com precisão a área designada para o escorpião. Levantou-se da poltrona e encerrou a distância entre eles, chegando perto o suficiente para que Tao tivesse que erguer a cabeça para encarar o _drakon_. A sala mergulhou em um silêncio assustador enquanto assistiam a figura imponente de Chanyeol se assomar sobre o loiro, que parecia querer se encolher até sumir. Se aquilo fosse possível, tinha certeza de que os olhos do líder tornariam-se vermelhos como sangue enquanto lhe fuzilavam, penetrantes.

— E qual é a porra da regra com relação a civis? — Murmurou, alto o suficiente para que todos os presentes ouvissem o que dizia. — O que nós fazemos com civis quando somos flagrados?

— Nós não fazemos nada. — Respondeu bem baixinho, sentindo o corpo inteiro se arrepiar.

— Não te ouvi direito. Repete, e fala direito comigo.

— Nós devemos deixar civis em paz, porque nós prezamos pela segurança da comunidade. — Tao repetiu, a voz mais firme e mais alta. — Mas ele provocou tanto…

Todos na sala soltaram um gemidinho baixo, coletivo. Algo que poderia ser traduzido em _pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado, cale a boca_. Chanyeol riu baixinho e segurou-lhe pela gola da camisa, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Nós não estamos aqui para alimentar a imagem de delinquentes mais do que já fazemos, Huang. Eu pago _muito caro_ pra manter vocês na calada, despercebidos, e se você não pode manter sigilo em nossas atividades é melhor avisar antes. — Vociferou cada palavra, os dedos brancos devido à força com a qual segurava o tecido carmesim. — Você quer sair, Huang? É por isso que está espancando gente inocente só porque não consegue controlar os hormônios, seu merda?

Bom, Sehun não podia demonstrar, mas estava muito satisfeito com aquela cena. Havia algo de muito animador em ver o membro mais inconsequente dos _Red Hoods_ ser repreendido de maneira tão dura na frente de testemunhas. E, é claro, _no dos outros é refresco._

Tao fechou os olhos com força, mesmo sabendo que Chanyeol não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que machucava a mão à toa.

— Não quero sair. Por favor, me desculpe.

Soltou o escorpião e virou as costas para o resto dos presentes, os olhos fixos em Baekhyun; enquanto olhava para ele, sentiu os batimentos cardíacos voltarem ao normal, tomado por uma estranha paz. Se não fosse por ele, teria saído da sede no momento em que a briga tinha acontecido e teria entrado no meio.

Antes de conhecê-lo, costumava perder o controle muito facilmente.

— Tenho um único pedido por enquanto, porque a nossa grande reunião é no sábado. — Voltou a falar, sentando-se na poltrona mais uma vez. — Eu quero que fiquem de olho nesses problemas que atravessam a avenida. Nosso dever é, obviamente, evitar conflitos com civis. Se esse garoto continuar se metendo em nossos assuntos e prejudicar alguém, vou ser obrigado a revisar essa regra. Sehun, boa sorte com isso.

— Oi? — Balbuciou, atônito. — O que tem eu?

— Foi você quem separou a briga, não foi? Agora você é responsável pelo garoto. Se eu o vir passar da linha mais uma vez, o sangue dele vai estar em suas mãos.

Claro. Era tudo o que Sehun mais precisava: ser babá de uma adolescente sem noção.

Ele definitivamente tinha mais o que fazer e nenhuma dessas atividades deveria envolver tomar conta de alguém que ele nem ao menos conhecia. Aquilo era o cúmulo do ridículo e em sua cabeça ele responderia algo como _nem fodendo_ ou _você está maluco_ , talvez até mesmo um _Chanyeol, você está delirando_.

Tomar conta daquele moleque aleatório com certeza seria uma dor de cabeça interminável porque soube no momento em que colocou os olhos nele que aquele era um garoto-problema. Sehun era muito bom em primeiras impressões e a que teve era de que ele era um diabo.

— Sem problemas. Não vai acontecer novamente.

...

Sehun se vestiu da maneira mais decente que conseguiu depois de dormir por quase doze horas depois de chegar destruído de uma cobrança. Arrumou o cabelo loiro daquele jeito que sua mãe tinha lhe ensinado e vestiu a camiseta preta por baixo do casaco vermelho e enfiou os pés nos All Stars, lembrando-se do garoto que era sua responsabilidade.

Uma semana tinha se passado desde que presenciara a briga do burguês com Tao e desde então tivera breves vislumbres dele pela vizinhança, sempre sozinho e olhando ao redor enquanto carregava sacolas com doces e cerveja. Toda noite, religiosamente, ele subia até o topo da colina e não descia de lá até o amanhecer. Estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que ele ia fazer lá todos os dias, mas não tinha tempo para aquilo: só deveria se meter se ele começasse a arranjar encrenca com a gangue.

Quando saiu do apartamento e subiu na Harley estacionada nos fundos do prédio, pensou ter visto ele por ali. Sentado na escada de emergência do bloco C, fumando um cigarro enquanto encarava a serpente montar e colocar o capacete meticulosamente.

Julgou que fosse sua mente pregando peças e deu partida, a moto ganhando velocidade e deslizando suavemente para fora do beco. Virou e pegou a rua antes que pudesse confirmar se era sua mente delirante ou não.

Naquela tarde iriam repassar um plano grande, algo que não acontecia há muitos meses. Da última vez em que se envolveram em uma atividade tão perigosa, perderam cinco membros de uma vez e Chanyeol ficou dias trancado no apartamento.

Esperava que daquela vez fosse diferente, porque a perspectiva de perder a própria vida até o fim da noite não era exatamente animadora.

Estacionou a moto do lado de fora da sede e deixou o capacete pendurado no guidão, respirando o ar puro da floresta antes de pensar em descer e juntar-se aos membros que já tinham chegado.

— Já te disse que essa moto é uma graça? — Uma voz gentil soou atrás de si, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Ele conhecia aquele timbre muito bem e por isso não surpreendeu-se ao virar e encontrar Jaehyun, que era alguns anos mais novo que si. Jaehyun, o _cattus_ , era um dos membros mais simpáticos dos _Red Hoods_ e era conhecido na vizinhança pelo carisma que tinha.

Sehun conhecia ele por outras coisas.

O cabelo dele estava pintado em tom bonito de preto-azulado e a jaqueta vermelha e branca parecia ser bem novinha, muito similar à de corredores de fórmula 1. A moto dele era uma Harley de modelo idêntico à de Sehun, mas era preta enquanto a do loiro era vermelha.

— Você sempre elogia ela, eu acho. — Riu baixinho, rodando a chave no dedo indicador. A serpente de metal fez um barulho alto ao bater em seus anéis.

Deu de ombros, retribuindo o sorriso de Sehun. — Ela merece. Eu gostaria de saber se você não estaria a fim de se divertir um pouquinho mais tarde.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha, considerando a ideia. Não era incomum receber convites indecentes de membros da gangue, mas raramente aceitava-os; Jaehyun tinha sido uma boa exceção há dois anos, uma exceção que durou algumas noites que foram no mínimo interessantes.

Não era um convite ruim. Estava precisando esfriar a cabeça de alguma forma e poderia usar a companhia de alguém em quem confiava, mas por algum motivo não conseguia se convencer a aceitá-lo. Jaehyun continuou sorrindo de um jeitinho fofo, à espera de sua resposta.

— Olha, Jae, eu vou ter que recusar dessa vez. Não estou no clima, sabe? — Desceu da moto e rodeou os ombros do menor com o braço, fazendo um carinho bruto nos cabelos azulados. — Quem sabe outro dia?

Os dois entraram na sala de reuniões, uma entradinha especial nos fundos da sede que dava para um semi-auditório que sempre estava lotado com mesas cheias de comida e cadeiras confortáveis. Chanyeol e Baekhyun sempre sentavam-se juntos no círculo e o foco ficava neles quando havia algo importante a ser discutido.

Na última reunião, não fora necessário o foco; apenas reuniram-se e comeram juntos, uma espécie de confraternização.

Para a surpresa de Sehun, quase todos os presentes já estavam ajeitados em seus lugares, bebericando e comendo em silêncio enquanto o líder empurrava um quadro branco pela sala, a expressão séria no rosto denunciando a tensão que estava prestes a desabar naquela sala. Soltou Jaehyun e pegou um lugar logo ao lado de Baekhyun, ganhando um sorriso pequeno.

— Como está, Sehunnie? — Perguntou em uma voz baixa, encarando o mais novo de maneira afetuosa.

— Bem… depende do que o seu maridinho vai dizer para nós. — Recebeu um puxão de orelhas do mais velho e curvou-se na cadeira, rindo e reclamando. — Ai, ai… Pra quê tudo isso?

— Só eu posso chamar ele de _maridinho_ , idiota. E eu acho que é um pouco inevitável ficar tenso, mas adianto que vai ser pior quando ficar sabendo do que se trata.

— Sério?

Baekhyun assentiu e olhou de relance para Chanyeol, que havia se desfeito da jaqueta jeans e anotava alguns pontos importantes no quadro. — Sério. Ele está bem irritado com isso.

Uma gangue sempre faz acordos quando o outro lado está disposto a manter o que é descrito no trato.

A gangue da cidade não tinha o costume de fazer acordos porque quase sempre dava errado. Quase sempre se deparavam com pessoas injustas e infiéis, que jogavam no lixo o tratado como se não valesse nada. Chanyeol era um cara de palavra, honrado, e odiava profundamente as pessoas que julgavam-lhe como alguém indigno de confiança.

Naquele noite, o alvo de sua fúria era o prefeito da cidade, e Sehun quase soltou um sonoro _puta que pariu_ quando ele se afastou do quadro e exibiu a todos os membros o que aconteceria nas próximas horas. A serpente não tinha medo porque tinha se treinado para deixar aquele sentimento de lado, mas seu estômago se revirou ao notar a distância entre a avenida principal e a mansão do prefeito, grande o suficiente para tornar difícil uma fuga caso tudo desse errado.

Não ousou levantar a mão para confrontar aquela ideia. O prefeito tinha um acordo caro com a gangue em troca de segurança pessoal e tinha parado de pagar há quatro meses, sem dar quaisquer explicações. Também não falou nada quando foi destacado como um dos dez membros que fariam a guarda de Chanyeol, que pela primeira vez em muito tempo iria fazer uma cobrança pessoalmente.

Sehun apenas aceitou o que estava por vir e, antes de voltar para o apartamento para trocar de roupa, puxou do bolso um pirulito de cereja. Colocou-lhe na boca e observou enquanto os outros membros faziam rodinhas para discutir sobre a noite, o vento gelado soprando como algo digno de um filme de terror.

Algo lhe dizia que aquilo não daria certo.

...

Jongin estava um pouco desconfiado.

Tinha passado a tarde escondido entre os blocos de prédios, fumando e lendo um livro, tentando ficar fora de problemas. Nos últimos dias tinha arranjado briga com o pai e com um vizinho, então não estava exatamente _animado_ para esbarrar em gente ruim naquela vizinhança.

Infelizmente, o destino não ligava muito para o que queria. Depois de passar um bom tempo escondido na escadaria de um prédio, os pés pendendo no ar, notou um barulho de porta se abrindo no prédio ao lado.

Fechou o livro e tirou o cigarro da boca pra retomar o fôlego, dando uma boa olhada em sua breve companhia. Seus olhos esbarraram em um rapaz alto, loiro, os ombros largos cobertos por uma jaqueta vermelha que lhe realçava a postura impecável. Ele tinha visto aquele cara uma porção de vezes e por isso estava bem familiar com aquela figura: os olhos dele eram rasgadinhos e estreitos, como se sempre estivesse desconfiando de alguma coisa.

Quando percebeu que era encarado de volta, prendeu a respiração. Não porque ele era extremamente bonito — gente bonita não intimidava Jongin, pelo menos não normalmente — mas porque ele tinha se envolvido na briga com Tao e era um membro da gangue que circulava naquelas redondezas. Essa parte não lhe entrava na cabeça porque o loiro era totalmente diferente dos outros.

Ele não tinha aquela montanha de tatuagens à vista e em sua orelha havia apenas um brinco preto, discreto e que reluzia à luz do Sol. Não parecia o estereótipo de delinquente que tinha tomado como verdade e tampouco parecia ser uma pessoa ruim. Afinal, se ele fosse ruim não teria interferido no que tinha acontecido entre Jongin e Tao, certo?

Continuou acompanhando ele com o olhar enquanto subia na moto vermelha — e a partir desse ponto a imagem foi realmente intimidadora e de dar água na boca, é claro, porque Jongin tinha um fraco por homens que pilotavam — para então desaparecer pelas ruas confusas e sujas daquele canto da cidade. Jongin terminou de fumar o cigarro e meteu o livro debaixo do braço, ajeitando a camiseta larga que usava e pulando de degrau em degrau até alcançar o chão.

Algo lhe dizia para não voltar para casa e ele sempre era muito bom em ignorar sua voz interior.

...

A noite tinha caído em um breu que beirava ao desconfortável e Sehun sentiu-se estranhamente solitário quando estacionou a Harley a dois quarteirões da mansão do prefeito. O revólver pesava de um jeito engraçado no coldre debaixo de seu braço, um peso que lhe deixava a um passo da insanidade.

Estar em uma gangue e não gostar de violência era praticamente um desvio de caráter.

O lado para qual o caráter de alguém como ele desviava era uma questão bem interessante que poderia ser colocada da seguinte forma: há uma moral que obviamente dita como as pessoas devem se comportar em sociedade. Para você ser elevado à condição de cidadão, de pessoa civilizada, é bom que você não roube. Melhor ainda: não mate, não cometa adultério, nem mesmo pense em xingar a sua família mentalmente. É tudo muito errado.

A moral é bem mais flexível do que pensamos _e eu não estou incitando anarquia e tampouco o crime_. Também não deveria ser permitido que muitos passassem fome e tivessem que viver com pouco enquanto poucos vivessem com muito _e eu talvez esteja incitando o comunismo_.

Sehun era um homem simples: ele sabia de seus erros, mas também sabia que a vida não tinha lhe dado escolha. Era por isso que a arma no coldre já não pesava tanto quando desceu da Harley e começou a chupar um pirulito de framboesa tão tranquilo quando um adolescente a caminho de uma festa.

E, enquanto fazia o caminho até a mansão — o coturno pesado espirrando um pouco de água quando passava pelas poças de água —, sabia que era por causa de filhos da puta que moravam em mansões como aquela que ele tinha que viver daquele jeito. Sabia que não tivera opção porque aquele babaca entocado em mármore e coisas folheadas a ouro desviava dinheiro. Desviava o dinheiro da merenda da escola do subúrbio, desviava o dinheiro que deveria ter consertado as ruas do subúrbio. Ele desviava tudo e enfiava em festas luxuosas e paraísos fiscais. Aquela gente era o motivo pelo qual não acatava a ideia de Baekhyun e dava o fora daquela cidade.

Ele sequer percebeu o garoto-problema entocado em um dos bancos do jardim público da mansão — fugia dos pais enfurecidos, que tinham descoberto os hematomas horríveis em seu rosto um pouco tarde demais — quando passou pelo lugar, focado nos outros membros que chegavam discretamente por todos os lados.

Naquela noite, seriam onze.

Chanyeol aguardava do lado de fora da mansão, vestido em um terno cinza-claro que exibia em contraste a gravata vermelho-sangue. Em sua mão havia uma taça de cristal, com champanhe até a metade, e o cabelo longo estava solto com exceção de algumas mechas — tinha certeza de que aquela presilha com a imagem de um dragão cravejada de rubis era obra do namorado dele —. Sehun sorriu para o líder, aproximando-se.

— Está bonitão, _drakon_. — Elogiou, olhando ao redor. Não via civis no jardim público e isso era um sinal de que os membros já tinham dado um jeito de evacuar o lugar. — Onde arranjou bebida?

— Estava na festa mais cedo, é claro. — Deu um gole longo e retribuiu o sorriso do mais novo. — Fiquei afastado para sondar o lugar e a mansão está limpa, aparentemente. A família foi viajar e volta daqui a dois dias.

Sehun assentiu, subitamente nervoso. Nem mesmo o açúcar a lhe derreter na língua era o suficiente para lhe deixar calmo. — Você acha que vamos ter que… atirar?

— Sinceramente? Ele não é dos mais fáceis de se lidar, mas eu imagino que não vá chegar a esse ponto. Fique alerta, Sehun. — Seu sorriso diminuiu de tamanho e atirou a taça em algum canto do jardim, o vidro se espatifando ao encontrar uma estátua de mau gosto. — E se chegar a isso, eu quero que você escape.

— Quê? Não, eu não sou desertor.

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça e olhou no relógio de pulso, trocando olhares com os membros que aguardavam pacientemente perto da fonte. A entrada era a alguns metros dela.

— Não é questão de ser desertor ou não. Quero que você saia e busque abrigo porque se algo acontecer comigo o Baekhyun vai ficar… destruído. Apenas saia, ok? Me faça esse favor.

Suspirou e mascou o chiclete que ficou para trás do pirulito, evitando o olhar melancólico do mais velho. Não conseguiria olhar para Baekhyun se algo acontecesse a Chanyeol, principalmente porque era um dos únicos que sabia sobre a história deles.

Naquele momento, percebeu que Baekhyun e Chanyeol nunca estavam no mesmo lugar em missões grandes porque o Byun era um provável substituto em caso de morte do líder. Pensar nisso deixou seu coração mil vezes mais pesado e isso levou-lhe a assentir e engolir o chiclete insosso, voltando a encarar o mais alto.

— Vamos fazer isso.

Eles juntaram-se aos outros nove membros e todos sentiram em primeira mão a tensão que se abrumava acima do líder e da serpente.

Fitou as enormes portas de madeira nobre enquanto esperava que entrassem, um por um, porque se Chanyeol desejava que fosse capaz de escapar Sehun deveria ser o último homem.

A falsa retaguarda. O falso onze.

Eles foram recebidos pelo prefeito logo no saguão. Aquele ambiente era algo novo para o loiro, que jamais tinha entrado em um lugar tão luxuoso: havia um sofá e um conjunto de poltronas de veludo negro e ouro posicionados no meio, rodeando uma mesa de centro talhada em madeira negra. O prefeito era um homem alto, meio barrigudo, cujo cabelo pintado de castanho avermelhado começara a cair cedo demais.

Segurava em uma das mãos um charuto enorme e nojento aos olhos de Sehun e encarava os onze com certo espanto, o queixo tremendo ao ver Chanyeol.

— _D-drakon_. Que prazer. — Gaguejou, apagando o charuto no cinzeiro. O terno de veludo azul parecia extremamente desconfortável, repuxando nos lugares mais constrangedores.

— Não precisamos dessas formalidades, sr. Choi. — Chanyeol ergueu as sobrancelhas na direção do prefeito, dando um passo à frente e evidenciando mais ainda a posição de líder. — Viemos tirar satisfações, pode começar a tentar se explicar.

— Eu não sei do que está falando… — Murmurou o homem, dando alguns passos na direção do grupo. Todos ficaram agitados, temendo que ele tivesse uma arma.

— Não? Devo refrescar a sua memória? Você pediu que dois dos meus garotos virassem seus seguranças enquanto estivesse lidando com a usina. — Disse entredentes, avançando até ficar muito próximo ao prefeito. — E então, você parou de pagar e sumiu com eles. Vai me dizer onde eles estão?

O senhor Kim continuou sustentando a expressão do líder, só que daquela vez o olhar era um pouco mais _selvagem._

— Mortos, _drakon_. E eu faria questão de matar cada um dos que estão aqui, a começar por você. — Retrucou com um sorriso pequeno.

Nenhum dos membros precisava de um comando do líder para saber o que aquilo significava. Havia segurança demais nas palavras do prefeito e aquilo definitivamente não era um blefe.

Ele tinha chamado a polícia.

Chanyeol recuou rapidamente e olhou para trás, pelas janelas enormes da mansão. Algumas viaturas se amontoavam em algumas saídas do jardim. — Vamos! Estamos quase cercados.

Aquela situação era particularmente difícil: o momento de decidir para onde correr, se correr e como correr. Sehun era excelente em bater, mas não era muito bom em fugir de uma luta, principalmente quando seus reflexos entravam em jogo; o prefeito tirou uma arma de dentro da calça do terno e apontou para Chanyeol, destravando-lhe rapidamente.

Antes que pudesse processar o que estava fazendo, empurrou o mais velho para o lado e atirou no prefeito. Duas vezes, no peito.

 _Ah_ , pensou, _lá se vai o dinheiro da merenda_.

Observou assustado enquanto o prefeito caía para trás e a sala virava um pandemônio de gritos e tiros. Os policiais tinham entrado e começado a atirar e Sehun só conseguiu ter a pior ideia possível: escapar pela porta principal. E ele era o aluno mais brilhante da cidade.

Ficou aliviado ao perceber que o caminho não estava tão cheio assim. Seus colegas tinham dispersado e o maior problema era a merda da troca de tiros ao redor do jardim. Ele tinha um caminho até a rua, mas teria que passar no meio daquela bagunça. Bom, ele teve coragem, um pensamento rápido e uma sorte incrível. Ainda empunhando a arma de maneira firme, disparou jardim afora, o vento uivando em seus ouvidos junto com as balas voando ao seu redor. Adoraria ver aquela cena de fora, muito certo de que pareceria um _John Wick_ asiático.

Uma dor aguda lhe atingiu no ombro direito, mas nem mesmo isso foi capaz de impedir que continuasse correndo. Correu até que as veias estivesse bombeando ácido puro.

E então correu mais um pouco porque não podia se dar ao luxo de parar. Não quando estava a apenas um quarteirão da rua onde havia estacionado sua preciosa Harley. O sangue que escorria da ferida lhe encharcava a camisa de um jeito incômodo e tentou focar sua atenção naquilo, na umidade desconfortável, e não na dor.

Sempre fora muito bom em ignorar a dor.

Sehun alcançou a rua e desacelerou rapidamente, dobrando a esquina com uma violência que assustou um gatinho que cheirava uma árvore do outro lado da rua. Tudo o que precisava fazer era pegar a moto, dirigir de volta para a sede e praticamente _rezar_ para que os outros estivessem bem.

Seus planos foram estragados quando viu quem estava perto da moto, deitado na guia da calçada como um moribundo. A serpente prendeu a respiração, preocupado e irritado na mesma medida. Era seu garoto-problema.

— Mas o que diabos… — Murmurou, a respiração irregular. O moreno estava sangrando, a mão apertando um ferimento no braço esquerdo. O loiro se aproximou, esquecendo por um instante tudo o que estava acontecendo.

E Jongin? Bom, ele pensou estar delirando assim que encontrou Sehun em seu campo de visão, o cabelo loiro bagunçado e a camisa branca molhada de sangue. Sorriu pequeno, muito certo de que o universo estava lhe recompensando depois de uma vida deprimente com uma visão tão bonita.

— Sehun… certo? — Disse com dificuldade, a nuca apoiada no concreto. — É melhor sair correndo daqui, esses tiras são bons de perna.

— Moleque, o que você fez? — Indagou, ajoelhando-se e puxando o braço dele sem fazer cerimônias. Ganhou um _ai_ , seguido de um xingamento bem feio enquanto olhava o ferimento. Tinha quase certeza de que havia uma bala alojada ali. Franziu o cenho e ajudou ele a se levantar, os dois gemendo de dor ao terem seus ferimentos pressionados.

— Eu estava lendo no jardim quando começaram a atirar. — Murmurou, o rosto contorcendo-se de dor de um jeito extremamente preocupante. — Acho que deixei meu livro pra trás.

— Sobe aqui. — Subiu na Harley e apoiou a moto, estendendo a mão para que ele subisse. Foi encarado com uma careta indignada.

— Não. Eu vou andar até a minha casa.

Sehun suspirou e puxou ele pelo braço bom até que estivessem perigosamente próximos. — Escuta aqui, moleque, se você chegar assim na tua casa os teus paizinhos burgueses vão ter um infarto. E já que você atrapalhou a _minha_ fuga, é melhor subir na porra da moto antes que eu adicione mais uma bala nesse corpinho que você tem.

Engoliu em seco e assentiu, subindo na moto vermelha com certa dificuldade por causa da altura. Quando o loiro voltou a lhe tocar no braço, foi algo muito mais gentil.

— Para onde você vai? — Perguntou baixinho, sentindo o braço adormecer e latejar alternadamente com a dor.

— Segura na minha cintura com o braço bom, eu não tenho capacete extra… — O garoto fez o pedido, segurando nele com mais força do que gostaria. — Eu vou te levar para a minha casa, sei remover balas como ninguém.

Antes que Kim Jongin pudesse reclamar daquela ideia horrível e perigosa, Oh Sehun arrancou com tudo e repentinamente suas palavras se esvaíram, ficando para trás junto com a parte boa da cidade. Junto com a face de bom garoto que ainda mantinha.


	4. Save a Prayer

_Estar sozinho não tem muita graça_

_Então, você está a procura de emoção_

_E você sabe o que é preciso e para onde ir_

O apartamento em que Sehun morava não era nem de perto o que imaginava que seria.

A primeira impressão que teve era de que tudo era absurdamente limpo, exceto por um cantinho em sua sala de estar. O sofá branco abrigava uma mantinha preta muito atraente e ele tinha uma TV daquelas que os pais de Jongin tinham comprado, de última geração. As paredes tinham um tom agradável de cinza e não havia absolutamente nada vermelho por ali.

O canto da sala de estar que ficava perto da saída para a escada de emergência era lotado de materiais de pintura. Em cima de uma mesa de madeira clara foi capaz de identificar potes de vidro cheios de pincéis de vários tamanhos e potes de tinta até se perder de vista nas estantes acima da mesa. Um incenso queimava preguiçosamente ao lado de um sketchbook fechado, a capa em couro vermelho cheia de respingos de tinta preta e branca. Sehun mordeu o lábio inferior ao perceber que ele estava olhando fixamente para aquele lugar, sentindo-se estranhamente nu na frente do estranho. Durante o trajeto de moto, tinha descoberto que ele se chamava Jongin.

— Eu, hm, vou pegar o kit médico. Senta lá no banheiro, não quero que fique sujando o chão com sangue. — Pigarreou, recebendo um aceno positivo e ligeiramente tímido do moreno antes de sumir pela cozinha em busca do kit.

As pernas de Jongin pareciam gelatina enquanto andava pelo apartamento pequeno em direção à única porta aberta do corredor. Ele sentou-se na beiradinha da banheira, sentindo os joelhos arderem pela primeira vez naquela noite. O loiro voltou alguns segundos depois com uma maleta grande, preta e dourada.

— Você não vai cuidar do seu? — Indagou Jongin, encarando ele atentamente. Sehun sentou-se e abriu a caixa, tirando dois comprimidos de dentro.

Tomou os dois no seco, fazendo uma careta. — Pronto, cuidei. Foi só de raspão, posso cuidar disso depois. Quantos anos você tem, moleque?

— Fiz dezenove há algum tempo, por quê?

— Nesse caso, com licença. — Aproximou-se do mais novo e segurou o tecido da blusa que ele usava, rasgando a manga com uma facilidade ridícula que assustou o outro. Ele expôs o ferimento, aparentemente superficial, que ainda vertia um pouco de sangue que lhe escorria pelo braço. Enxugou uma lágrima ao ver aquilo, um pouco enjoado. — Já bebeu vodca pura?

Arregalou os olhos. — N-não. Só bebo cerveja.

— Eu tenho quase certeza de que você vai ter o seu primeiro porre nessa noite, mas não tem outro jeito. Eu não tenho anestesia. — Sehun murmurou, pegando quatro pequenas garrafas de vidro da caixa. Passou três delas para o moreno e alcançou uma pinça, uma bandeja e algodão. Muito algodão. — Vou esterilizar essa pinça e depois vou passar a vodca no machucado, ok? Precisamos limpar isso.

— Sehun, vai doer? — Perguntou, assustado. Não era sua primeira vez sentindo dor: as surras que tinha tomado nas últimas semanas não foram exatamente divertidas, mas não eram nada comparadas à dor que sentia no braço.

Fitou Jongin enquanto molhava a pinça com o álcool, comprimindo os lábios em um meio sorriso.

— Não quero mentir para você, vai doer _pra caralho_. Mas vai passar, tudo passa.

— Ok.

Abriu uma das garrafas — a única que tinha uma faixa vermelha no rótulo cheio de palavrinhas pequenas que não conseguia focar em ler naquele instante — e virou de uma vez, o gosto amargo do álcool queimando-lhe a garganta junto com um rastro doce de morango.

Sehun entendeu aquilo como uma permissão para que continuasse e se ajeitou, o corpo cobrindo parcialmente o do mais novo enquanto embebia um algodão em álcool e passava na ferida aberta. A bala estava logo ali, bem superficial — o que era um alívio porque não teria tanto medo de fazer merda — e inteira. Quando pressionou o ferimento da maneira mais delicada que conseguiu, o moreno gritou de dor, os olhos tornando a lacrimejar.

— Bebe, bebe mais! Não dá pra ser mais gentil do que já estou sendo. — Tentou ignorar os soluços altos dele e esperou que tomasse a segunda garrafa, quase engasgando com o sabor da vodca quando voltou a limpar a ferida com o algodão. — Vamos conversando, não foca nisso daqui. Hm… Que livro você estava lendo?

Fechou os olhos com força, se forçando a não olhar para o que Sehun fazia. — E-estava relendo Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe.

— Olha só! Gosto bastante da saga. Quem é o teu personagem favorito? — Sua voz saía bem baixa, tirando do braço dele os vestígios de sangue. O sangramento havia parado, mas suspeitava que quando tirasse o projétil eles teriam problemas. Alcançou um pacote de gazes grossas e deixou à mão.

Enxugou as lágrimas com a mão boa, manchando o rosto de sangue. Não deveria, mas por algum motivo achou a cena muito bonitinha e atraente.

— Eu gosto muito da Luna. Ei, ei, o que é essa pinça? O quê você vai fazer? — Choramingou, afastando-se um pouquinho. O mais velho suspirou, paciente.

— Vou tirar o projétil do seu braço. Ou você quer que ele atrapalhe uma ressonância magnética algum dia? — Brincou de maneira sarcástica, arrancando um risinho de Jongin. Ele voltou a se aproximar e desviou o olhar, tremendo um pouco. — A Luna é incrível, gosto muito dela e do Cedrico.

— Você é da Sonserina, eu aposto. — Concluiu, olhando para o rapaz à sua frente. O loiro carregava uma expressão séria enquanto media o que faria, o cabelo jogado para trás cheio de manchas irregulares do sangue que restava em seus dedos quando ajeitou-lhe. Jongin viu escuridão por um milésimo de segundo e a dor voltou com tudo quando sentiu a pinça gelada e molhada de álcool arrancar precisamente a bala de dentro do braço. — _Puta que pariu, Sehun! Caralho,_ pra quê isso?

Em um gesto rápido deixou o projétil cair na bandeja de metal com um _ting!_ alto e maligno e puxou as gazes, estancando um pequeno sangramento que tinha voltado.

— Não sou. Sou Corvinal e tenho certo orgulho disso. — Grunhiu Sehun ao perceber o motivo pelo qual Jongin tinha feito aquela suposição.

— Oh. Não imaginei que fosse um _nerd_. — Sua voz saiu mais pastosa do que gostaria, sentindo o álcool finalmente fazer efeito.

Encarou-lhe com uma sobrancelha erguida, o rosto bonito transbordando seriedade e um pouco de mágoa. Aos poucos o sangue parava de verter da ferida e isso permitiu que voltasse a limpar o braço dele. Só precisaria dar uns pontinhos e então estaria livre do garoto-problema.

Jongin perguntou-se o que havia falado de tão errado para deixá-lo tão irritado.

— Vou dar pontos e pegar roupas e uma toalha pra você. — Encerrou o assunto rapidamente, buscando no kit o que precisava para fechar a ferida. — Posso te deixar na tua casa depois.

Ficou calado e assistiu enquanto ele dava quatro pontos limpos, os dedos finos trabalhando sem uma tremedeira sequer. Ele era assustadoramente bom naquilo e vê-lo concentrado e preocupado deixou o mais novo um pouco _derretido_. Colocou a culpa na vodca e bebeu mais um tanto, sentindo-se derrotado pelo silêncio desconfortável que havia se instalado entre eles e que perdurou até o momento em que o gângster finalmente finalizou os pontos, cortando a linha fina.

— Obrigado. — Murmurou, os olhos marejados mais uma vez.

Deixou os instrumentos de lado e enfiou o rosto entre as mãos, deixando a tensão que sentia desde o começo do dia finalmente escapar em um suspiro pesado. Experimentara o medo da morte, o medo de ver um amigo antigo morto — este medo ainda existia — e então o medo de ter se responsabilizado por alguém que nem mesmo conhecia. Estava quebrando tantas regras que chegava a ser ridículo.

— Jongin, por favor, eu te imploro. Fique longe disso, ok? Nunca mais apareça nesse canto da cidade. — Finalmente verbalizou o que vinha martelando em sua cabeça há dias.

Naquele momento, o mais novo desatou em lágrimas. O cheiro forte do álcool envolvia os dois, fruto das garrafas vazias e dos utensílios esterilizados, mas não chegava a ser o incômodo.

Não para Sehun; o verdadeiro incômodo foi vê-lo desabar depois de seu pedido, as lágrimas grossas escorrendo entre os dedos machucados. Notou que os joelhos dele também estavam machucados, a calça preta rasgada de um jeito que denunciava uma queda violenta no asfalto. Pegou um algodão que ainda estava limpo e molhado e passou por cima da pele castigada, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Seus olhos acompanharam o gesto dele, atentos e confusos. Não sabia exatamente o motivo pelo qual chorava, mas não conseguiu falar mais nada depois daquilo e percebeu que era uma falha recíproca. O loiro também não conseguia falar.

Foi deixado sozinho com uma banheira cheia de água quentinha, um conjunto de moletom e uma toalha azul marinho. Jongin tingiu a água com o próprio sangue e se livrou das lágrimas, o sal sumindo na água que cheirava a alfazema. Estava bêbado demais para sentir dor e isso era bom porque tinha certeza de que não ganharia um daqueles comprimidos que Sehun havia tomado. Devido a esse fato também encontrou certa dificuldade em sair da banheira, secar o corpo e se vestir sem bater nas coisas ao seu redor.

Deu um sorriso pequeno ao perceber que o casaco do conjunto era de zíper e não seria tão complexo passá-lo pelo braço machucado. Sehun não era tão ruim assim, afinal.

Encontrou-lhe depois de quase uma hora na sala, sentado à mesa cheia de pincéis. O loiro passava um algodão úmido no ombro ferido e tudo que a mente confusa de Jongin conseguiu captar foram as tatuagens que antes estavam escondidas pela camisa. Ele carregava uma serpente enorme, vermelha e preta, enrolada em seu braço esquerdo e delimitada com flores aquareladas. Estava tão acostumado à violência e crueza das tatuagens dos membros com quem tinha se deparado até o momento que foi um pouco desconcertante ver aquilo.

Aquela tatuagem contra a pele alva dele era… poesia, tão delicada que parecia uma miragem. E foi coberta rapidamente pela camisa manchada quando notou que não estava sozinho.

— Me desculpa! Eu… terminei o banho. — Gaguejou, embriagado. Sehun sorriu de um jeito engraçado e vestiu a camisa, deixando o que fazia para outra hora.

— Vou te ajeitar na cama.

— Oi?

Jongin lhe encarava como se tivesse criado uma terceira cabeça.

— Você acha _mesmo_ que eu vou te deixar em casa, todo bêbado, sem saber como vai ser a reação dos seus pais? Vai, garoto, sem reclamar. Eu durmo no sofá.

Empurrou-lhe sem muita força de volta para o corredor e abriu uma das portas, revelando um quarto tão arrumado quanto o resto do apartamento. Estava tão cansado que não conseguiu retrucar ou negar a proposta; sentou-se no colchão macio e deixou a cabeça cair no travesseiro branquinho, soltando um som vergonhoso de aprovação.

Sehun buscou um edredom e cobriu o rapaz semi-adormecido, recebendo um olhar que cuspia gratidão.

— Me acorda cedo, não quero atrapalhar. E eu posso voltar sozinho.

— Vamos ver isso amanhã, Jongin. — Respondeu, apagando as luzes. A iluminação que entrava pela janela ainda era o suficiente para que visse Sehun. — Vou deixar um antibiótico e uma aspirina aqui na cômoda junto com um copo de água. Tome apenas pela manhã, combinado?

— Uhum. Onde você vai?

— Vou trocar de roupa, preciso resolver um negócio urgente no prédio ao lado. Não saia daqui, é sério! Se passar mal, a porta do banheiro está aberta.

Assentiu e abraçou o travesseiro extra, a bochecha gordinha espremida contra ele. Ele _definitivamente_ não ia a lugar algum.

Talvez só para vomitar uma ou duas vezes durante a madrugada, mas não contaria nada a Sehun quando voltassem a se encontrar na manhã seguinte.

...

Teve algum sucesso em ignorar o que havia acontecido na noite em que fugira da mansão. Depois de deixar o garoto — com ressaca, chorando de dor e por medo de voltar para casa — na vilazinha de casas de elite, se entupiu de trabalho até os últimos fios de cabelo. Sehun não queria pensar no risco que tinha corrido ao colocá-lo em um lugar tão íntimo quanto seu apartamento.

Não queria pensar na manhã seguinte à operação, quando encontrou Jongin fumando na escada, os olhos vermelhos devido ao choro, reclamando de ter perdido o livro no meio do tiroteio. Era difícil admitir, mas tinha ficado genuinamente assustado quando terminou de cuidar daquele ferimento; uma coisa era machucar-se e tomar responsabilidade por seus atos, outra totalmente diferente era cuidar dos machucados de outra pessoa.

Seu humor estava um lixo desde então.

Assim que viu que Chanyeol tinha escapado e que estava sendo muito bem mimado por Baekhyun, fechou-se de um jeito que não se igualava nem um pouco ao seu jeitinho normal. Seus sorrisos tornaram-se raros e as mãos tremiam quando precisava cuidar de uma cobrança, porque temia encontrar com _ele_ mais uma vez. Todos os membros da gangue tinham notado a diferença, mas ninguém teve coragem de enfrentar a serpente.

Estava sozinho mais uma vez e, estranhamente, não estava feliz com a solidão. Estava sempre olhando por cima do ombro para tentar encontrar os olhos castanhos inflamados de coragem, o cabelo escuro bagunçado e os hematomas roxos espalhados pela pele bonita. Sempre aguçando os sentidos quando estava desenhando na escada de emergência, em busca do cheiro característico de cravo e nicotina que ainda não tinha sumido de seus cobertores. Não porque sentia falta dele, mas porque sentia falta do agito e da confusão que ele trazia junto quando passava pelas ruas encardidas do subúrbio.

Fazia uma noite atipicamente fresca e úmida quando encontrou dois membros da gangue adversária na parte de trás de um restaurante do subúrbio — o _Nyctophilia_ , que servia um milkshake de morango muito barato e muito gostoso — para acertar as contas.

Por acertar as contas, poderia-se usar o sentido literal da expressão. Sehun não estava ali para brigar e ficou feliz por isso porque eles eram enormes: a mulher tinha um cabelo preto entremeado por mechas brancas, ostentando um batom vermelho que atiçava a visão da serpente. Era corajosa, podia dizer aquilo. O homem que acompanhava ela era conhecido por Matt, tinha pelo menos o dobro da massa muscular de Sehun e parecia um armário. Os dois faziam um conjunto diabolicamente bonito, vestidos com couro e correntes aqui e ali.

A regra era simples: a gangue deles, Black Lotus, dominava a cidade vizinha e um pedacinho minúsculo da _parte boa_ da cidade dos Red Hoods. Se qualquer membro de uma daquelas gangues passasse dos limites imaginários, bateriam primeiro e perguntariam depois. O interesse de Chanyeol em aumentar o limite era por causa de alguns membros da elite que tinham pendências com a gangue e escondiam-se atrás dos limites entre os territórios.

— _Anguis._ É um prazer tê-lo na negociação, da última vez mandaram um idiota que não sabia conversar. — A mulher falou, acendendo um cigarro. O cheiro não era nada semelhante ao de Jongin, mas enfiou essa constatação no fundo de seu subconsciente. — Como era o nome dele… Tao?

Suspirou, assentindo. — Ele é um pouco impulsivo, mas estou certo de que não desejava que as coisas dessem errado. Eu espero que possamos chegar a um bom acordo.

— Veja bem, eu não entendo como reduzir o nosso território seria _bom_ para nós. — Ela disse, as correntes tilintando ao acompanhar seu andar elegante.

— Seria algo temporário. Nós temos algumas pendências com residentes que estão do outro lado do território e precisamos resolvê-las ou pareceremos frouxos. — Explicou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta. — Precisamos de algumas semanas para resolver isso.

— Hm… E vocês vão retornar para o lugar de vocês quando terminarem as cobranças?

Passos ecoaram no estacionamento deserto, roubando a atenção dos três.

 _Puta que pariu_. Ele tinha atirado pedra na cruz, feito picadinho na tábua dos dez mandamentos e usado os pregos de palito de dentes. Não havia explicação racional que lhe fizesse entender o motivo pelo qual Jongin estava ali, enfiado em uma regata preta que deixava à mostra o braço enfaixado, as calças claras rasgadas onde os joelhos estavam machucados.

— _Sehun_?

Os gângsters trocaram olhares; a mulher exibia um sorriso estranho que fez com que Sehun se arrepiasse.

— Olha, eu não faço ideia do motivo pelo qual Kim Jongin está aqui, mas eu adorei. — Estendeu a mão para o mais novo, chamando-lhe. Ele avançou hesitante, os olhos arregalados. Foi puxado pelo pulso e agarrado pela mulher, que enganchou o braço em torno de seu ombro como se fossem grandes amigos. — É por isso que quer o território, serpente?

Balançou a cabeça, confuso. — Não sei do quê está falando…

Pela primeira vez, Matt pigarreou e se intrometeu na conversa, o tom de voz grosso e arredio.

— A família do garoto está sob nossa proteção. É disso que estamos falando. — Sehun ficou boquiaberto, olhando de Jongin para Matt e então de volta para Jongin. — E se vocês encostarem um dedo na família dele… Bom, acordos são acordos.

Jongin não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas a sensação dos anéis da mulher contra sua pele era extremamente inoportuna. Queimava, como se fosse algo muito errado. Quando seu olhar esbarrou no de Sehun, encontrou uma expressão que esbanjava _traição_.

— Isso não acabou aqui. — Rosnou, recolhendo do chão o capacete vermelho e ajeitando a jaqueta de couro preto por cima da camiseta enquanto saía do estacionamento.

O ronronar da Harley denunciou que ele havia partido sem hesitar. Foi jogado para frente, empurrado até cair de joelhos no cascalho.

— Fica difícil não matar você quando se mete em coisas sérias, Jongin. — Ela disse, apagando o cigarro no próprio pulso e o descartando no chão. — Mande lembranças ao seu pai.

...

Nunca se espera tomar uma surra de alguém que se considera um amigo. Talvez por isso aquilo estivesse doendo em dobro.

Assim que viu Jongin ser acolhido pelos membros da outra gangue, Sehun voltou para a sede imediatamente porque temia que a notícia de que o negócio não estava fechado fosse correr mais rápido do que sua moto. Era seguro concluir que tinham chegado ao mesmo tempo.

Ele via o mundo de um jeito diferente naquele instante: seus olhos já não estavam mais no mesmo nível que os de Chanyeol e a visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas que tinham escapado enquanto apanhava de um jeito estranhamente impiedoso. Jamais esperaria aquilo dele, mas deduzia que era muito importante cobrar as pessoas que estavam na porção do território da outra gangue.

Outra dedução que tinha arquitetado mentalmente enquanto sentia o sabor ferroso do próprio sangue a lhe encher a boca era que Kim Jongin estava metido até os dentes com a outra gangue e provavelmente não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo. Se não estivesse delirando, o pai dele provavelmente havia pedido proteção ao líder do Black Lotus depois de se meter em uma enrascada com os Red Hoods.

Não podia externar que sabia daquilo.

Sua bochecha estava pressionada contra o piso frio, a dor dos machucados no rosto roubando sua consciência vez ou outra. Ele falava algo sobre _honra_ , responsabilidade e mil e uma coisas que Sehun não conseguia ouvir porque um de seus ouvidos estava tampado devido à força de um soco que tinha levado. A única coisa que conseguia ver além dos coturnos polidos de Chanyeol era o olhar triste de Baekhyun, do outro lado da sala, que cobria a boca com a mão.

— Eu esperava isso de todo mundo, menos de você, Sehun. — Voltou a focar no que ele falava, gemendo de dor ao virar-se de barriga para cima. — Pedi que ficasse de olho no garoto e que impedisse que ele se metesse em nossos assuntos e você simplesmente…

— Me perdoa. — Murmurou ao fechar os olhos, sentindo o ombro ainda machucado do tiroteio latejar. Quase podia ver o rosto assustado de Jongin ao ser puxado pela mulher e lembrou-se que tinha deixado-lhe sozinho. — Não sabia que ele estava ali, ficou tanto tempo sem aparecer…

— Você está fora do perímetro por algum tempo até aprender suas responsabilidades. Vai embora, pega tuas coisas e some da minha frente pelo resto da semana. — Grunhiu Chanyeol, massageando as têmporas. — Eu vou limpar a sua sujeira e espero que esteja pronto para participar das cobranças quando abrirmos o território.

Sehun levantou-se da melhor forma que podia, o grito agudo preenchendo a sala ao apoiar-se no braço machucado — não se lembrava porque havia desmaiado por alguns instantes, mas tinha recebido uma bela pisada no pulso direito — fazendo com que os presentes abaixassem a cabeça, sentindo um misto de vergonha e incômodo. Baekhyun foi o único que saiu de onde estava e ajudou-lhe a se erguer, evitando que se machucasse mais.

Sob olhares enviesados, guiou o mais novo para fora da sede em um ritmo lento. Ele mancava um pouco, a garganta vibrando constantemente com os gemidos que escapavam pelos lábios machucados.

Subiu na moto e usou a manga da jaqueta para enxugar as lágrimas e um pouco do sangue que começava a secar, evitando o olhar pesado do Byun.

— Você quer que eu te leve? Me desculpe por não ter feito nada, eu não achei que o Chanyeol fosse…

Ergueu a mão direita, balançando a cabeça. — Não se meta em confusão por mim. Não valho o esforço.

Baekhyun observou, um pouquinho melancólico, Sehun dando partida e sumindo rua abaixo em uma velocidade tão baixa que ficava claro que ele estava com muita dor. Chanyeol saiu da sede alguns segundos depois, apressado, e foi recebido com um olhar desagradável do namorado.

— Quê?

— Estou decepcionado com você, só isso. Sehun é quase um filho para mim, um rapaz de ouro; o que você fez com ele foi desnecessário. — Disse entredentes, mordendo o lábio inferior bem onde o piercing gelado lhe atravessava.

— Bae, ele é um membro da gangue antes de tudo e eu sou um líder. Como eu ficaria se simplesmente deixasse isso passar? — Respondeu em um tom pesaroso, tentando se aproximar do menor. Ele recuava, no entanto, dispensando o abraço que lhe era oferecido. — Não faz isso comigo.

— Eu sei que é o que você tem que fazer, mas isso não diminui o quanto eu estou magoado. Porra, Chanyeol, ele saiu daqui mancando e com o pulso quase quebrado! — Vociferou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Não se esqueça que ele era um daqueles garotos magricelas que se vendeu aos dezesseis pra não morrer de fome. Ele poderia ter um futuro brilhante, mas a cada vez que isso acontece ele se afasta mais disso.

Chanyeol se encolheu e abaixou a cabeça, sentindo o peso das palavras do outro.

— Amanhã eu vou conversar com ele…

— Não, você não vai fazer nada disso. Deixa ele em paz, por favor. — Enxugou uma lágrima, finalmente deixando que ele se aproximasse. — Antes de nos conhecermos, eu tinha a inocência que ele ainda tem. Não podemos deixar que ele jogue tudo fora, não quero que Sehun fique preso a esse lugar pelo resto da vida.

Acolheu ele em um abraço apertado, sem saber o que dizer. Era óbvio que não queria ter sido tão duro com o mais novo, principalmente por saber que ele o admirava, mas Chanyeol tinha seus compromissos com sua posição dentro da organização e não podia passar a mão na cabeça de uns e ser rígido com os outros. Dentro da gangue, havia apenas uma medida: respeito às regras, por bem ou por mal.

Saber que Baekhyun estava machucado por causa do que havia feito quadruplicou a culpa que sentia.

...

Sehun pensou que teria um ataque cardíaco quando ligou as luzes da sala e encontrou uma silhueta do lado de fora da sala, na escada de emergência. A janela só exibia metade da pessoa, escondida pelas cortinas brancas, mas foi o suficiente para que soltasse um grito alarmado e deixasse cair a sacola cheia de remédios que havia comprado na farmácia da esquina.

Aproximou-se, buscando a arma que ficava atrás da televisão. Afastou a cortina empunhando ela com a mão que não estava machucada — o pulso ferido estava rente ao corpo, latejando e implorando por um momento de sua atenção —, suspirando ao encontrar Jongin do lado de fora.

— O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? — Rosnou, custando a reconhecer a própria voz. Tinha passado os últimos minutos em silêncio, engolindo o sangue que insistia em escapar de um corte feio por dentro da bochecha, remoendo o que havia acontecido. A última pessoa que desejava ver era ele. — Vai embora.

— Sehun, me desculpa. Eu não queria te atrapalhar! — Disse rapidamente, antes que ele fechasse a janela. Colocou uma das mãos entre as folhas de vidro, os olhos arregalados. — O seu rosto…

— É, eu sei. Caso não tenha percebido, não é um bom momento. — Afastou-se da janela e deixou a arma em cima da mesa atulhada de materiais de pintura, as folhas penduradas em um varal na parede tremulando com o vento que entrava na sala.

O mais novo se esgueirou para dentro do apartamento e fechou as janelas e as cortinas, preocupado. — Deixa eu te ajudar.

— Sabe como você poderia me ajudar? Sumindo da minha vida! — Gritou, empurrando-lhe para trás. A dor finalmente havia superado e substituído sua paciência e respeito. — Porra, garoto, olha o meu estado! Se toca! Se você não se metesse nessa merda de lugar, eu não estaria assim, todo fodido.

Jongin ignorou os gritos machucados de Sehun e foi até a cozinha, ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar o kit médico em cima de um dos armários. Sob o olhar incrédulo do mais velho, recolheu os remédios caídos no chão e sumiu corredor adentro.

— Vem, Sehun.

Franziu o cenho, contrariado. Não gostava de não ter o controle da situação, de não ser capaz de expulsar um moleque recém-saído da puberdade — não que fosse muito diferente dele, com aquela diferença ridícula de três anos — de seu apartamento e acima de tudo não conseguir parar de esbarrar nele durante seus dias. Aquela situação havia ido longe demais.

Mesmo assim, aceitou a ajuda dele e deu passos apressados e irregulares até o banheiro, onde ele ajeitava alguns chumaços de algodão ao lado de uma das garrafinhas de vodca.

— Você sabe fazer isso? — Indagou com um tom de desconfiança, parado na soleira da porta.

— Tem alguma bala aí no meio dessa bagunça? — Balançou a cabeça, negando. — Então eu sei. Senta aqui, vamos acabar logo com isso.

Jongin ficou em silêncio e lhe ajudou a tirar a jaqueta, ignorando o grito que deixou escapar ao mexer no pulso machucado. Ele estava arroxeado e inchado de um jeito nauseante que fez com que prendesse a respiração. Os machucados do rosto e o olho roxo não eram nada perto daquilo.

— C-cuidado. — Arfou ao sentir os dedos gelados aplicarem uma pomada ali, massageando com cuidado. A sensação foi boa, ainda que doesse como o inferno. — Por que você estava lá?

Corou ao ouvir a pergunta, cessando a massagem para dar um pouco de atenção aos outros machucados. Dedicou-se a limpar o sangue que escorria de um corte perto do supercílio do loiro. — Estava te procurando para… agradecer por ter cuidado de mim naquele dia. E em todos os outros.

— E como sabia que eu estaria lá?

Deu de ombros. Jongin realmente não sabia e fora não intencional; tinha lhe procurado nas vizinhanças do prédio e estava praticamente desistindo e indo para a colina quando encontrou-lhe naquele estacionamento.

— Só aconteceu, eu acho. Já tinha desistido de te encontrar de novo. — Murmurou, fitando os lábios de Sehun. Estavam arroxeados e o lábio inferior carregava um corte fino e sentiu a cabeça girar quando pressionou o algodão naquele lugar, o olhar intenso do mais velho recaindo sobre si. — Estava indo para a colina.

Houve um longo silêncio entre eles que pela primeira vez não chegou a ser desconfortável. Sehun deixou que ele perdurasse porque era melhor daquele jeito e porque não queria que ele percebesse o quão fragilizado estava. Chanyeol tinha deixado um machucado fundo em seu coração naquela noite e finalmente havia percebido que estava sozinho.

Não havia sobrado ninguém.

Todo mundo que caminhava ao seu lado o fazia por causa de mera formalidade, porque era o que a gangue significava. Se cometesse qualquer deslize, seria jogado na fogueira tão facilmente quanto daquela vez. A única pessoa cuja presença instável não conseguia entender era Jongin; não lhe entrava na cabeça um bom motivo para que ficassem gravitando um em torno do outro e notou que sentia _pavor_ do que aquilo poderia implicar.

— Você não tem medo de mim? — Perguntou em um fiapo de voz, obrigando ele a parar de limpar seu queixo. O mais novo franziu o cenho e umedeceu os lábios, encostando-se contra a parede fria.

— Não, Sehun. Por quê?

Piscou algumas vezes e desviou o olhar, passando a analisar o estado de seu pulso; talvez não fosse má ideia dar uma passada no hospital para checar se estava tudo bem. Enquanto não mexia os dedos não sentia dor, mas também não sentia mais nada. Era um poço de insensibilidade.

— Não sei, eu só não entendo você e isso é um pouco irritante.

Sorriu pequeno e começou a guardar as coisas no kit. Estendeu um analgésico para Sehun, ambos processando aquela confissão em silêncio. — Você não precisa entender tudo, Sehun. Mas eu estou por aqui e você vai ter que lidar com isso porque _estar aqui é tudo o que eu tenho_.

— Você tem uma vida do outro lado da avenida, esse lugar podre não pode ser tudo o que você tem.

Foi a vez de Jongin ficar um pouco descontente com a insinuação feita naquele banheiro.

O erro que os dois cometiam era pensar que o sofrimento que carregavam dentro de si era insuportável. O mais novo pensava que não havia nada pior do que não sentir-se pertencente a uma família e que Sehun estava apenas sendo chato, mas preferiu não externar aquele pensamento em voz alta. Em vez disso, levantou-se e puxou o maço de cigarros do bolso, brincando com o isqueiro prateado entre os dedos manchados de sangue.

— Tome um banho, eu vou com você até o hospital. Vou esperar do lado de fora. — Sussurrou, o cigarro apagado dançando entre os lábios bonitos. — Esse pulso precisa ser olhado, não acha?

Sehun nunca sentiu-se tão grato por algum gesto. Quase suspirou de alívio ao ouvir aquilo, mas se limitou a balançar a cabeça.

Pelo menos por uma noite, aquela sensação de solidão não seria tão insuportável.

...

Esbarrar em Jongin pelos cantos da cidade tornou-se algo estranhamente comum.

Nenhum dos dois admitia que estavam buscando aquilo, mas ao menos encontravam alguma paz quando se reconheciam entre uma rua e outra, mesmo que não trocassem nenhuma palavra. Sehun ainda estava com o pulso enfaixado e por isso tinha tempo de livre aos montes, mas quase sempre estava nas ruas conversando com Suho — um dos novos membros da gangue, que tinha dezoito anos e estava nas ruas para ajudar comerciantes. Ele era boa companhia e não questionava quando aquele olhar quase maternal aparecia no rosto de Sehun, nem mesmo quando ele seguia o moreno com os olhos até que desaparecesse de vista.

Havia um pequeno porém, é claro, porque nada vinha facilmente para a serpente; seu garoto-problema continuava arranjando confusão com os membros. Nunca mais tinha cruzado o caminho de Tao e isso era bom, mas continuava lá.

Um dia arranjava briga com Yifan.

No outro, quase despencava colina abaixo, aos tapas com Chen.

Ele não tinha medo de Sehun, assim como não parecia temer nenhum outro integrante dos Red Hoods e isso era extremamente perigoso porque nem todos eram tão pacientes como Sehun era. Nem todos eram moles por dentro como ele era e não entendia como diabos ele não conseguia ver aquilo da mesma forma que via.

Por isso sentiu o sangue ferver quando viu ele se esgueirando por um beco, a poucos metros de um lugar onde estava sendo realizada uma cobrança. Estava farto de palavras não ditas em voz alta e dos olhares trocados ao longe e estava mais farto ainda de ter que se preocupar em dobro. Puxou o garoto pelo moletom com força, e tampou-lhe a boca antes que pudesse reclamar, os olhos castanhos irritados amenizando aos poucos ao encontrar o loiro.

Arrastou Jongin para fora do beco até que ele começasse a andar sem precisar daquilo, o passo apertando para continuar no encalço da serpente. Os dois caminharam por dois quarteirões até uma cafeteria de fachada verde-escura e só pararam ao sentar em uma cabine nos fundos de seu interior.

Bom, Sehun sentou-se ali. Jongin permaneceu de pé, os braços cruzados. Seu orgulho estava um pouco ferido após ter sido puxado que nem um boneco para longe de onde estava, como se fosse uma criancinha malcriada — e era exatamente isso o que era. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em sua direção, gesticulando para o sofá à sua frente com a mão enfaixada como quem diz _e aí?_

A contragosto, se acomodou ali, não poupando uma bela olhada em sua direção. Nos últimos dias, estava sentindo algo estranho todas as vezes em que Sehun surgia em sua cabeça. Sua mente estava nebulosa e era um quebra cabeça com a tatuagem aquarelada, os cabelos loiros e os olhos expressivos que apesar de rebeldes traziam uma pitada de calor que nunca vira antes em sua vida. Ele estava usando um moletom vermelho escuro que trazia estampado _poison_ em uma letra preta muito bonita e em seus lábios ainda machucados havia um pirulito de sabor desconhecido.

Olhou ao redor, relaxando aos poucos ao perceber que ninguém mais prestava atenção nos dois. — Vai me dizer o que eu fiz dessa vez?

— Você vai fingir que está fazendo nada? — Rebateu rapidamente, desafiador.

— Depende do que você considera como _nada_. Sehun, eu não tenho dez anos de idade.

Cruzou os braços e riu baixo, balançando a cabeça.

— Você insiste em reafirmar isso, mas não se comporta de maneira diferente, garoto. — A palavra _garoto_ dançou de um jeito tão obsceno entre seus lábios que o coração de Jongin passou de _acelerado_ para _esmurrando o peito desse otário_. — Até agora não me deu motivos para acreditar no que você fala, entende o que estou dizendo?

Fitou Jongin, medindo-lhe por algum tempo. Seu rosto trazia feições mais endurecidas depois das brigas que tinha arranjado, os ossos do rosto ressaltados por hematomas que estavam quase desaparecendo. Ele colocou um cigarro entre os lábios e acendeu-lhe, o tampando momentaneamente com os dedos ossudos. O cheiro inconfundível de cravo atingiu os sentidos de Sehun.

Golpe baixo.

— Eu quero entrar na gangue. — Disse, simplista. Ele não fazia ideia da dimensão de suas palavras e do quanto aquilo poderia ofender o loiro, mas começou a perceber quando seus olhos praticamente dobraram de tamanho. Ele pegou o palitinho do pirulito, já livre do doce, e apontou em sua direção.

Era uva. Sentia no hálito fresco que lhe atingia junto com o vento frio que entrava pela janela ao lado da mesa.

— Eu vou te dar uma chance de retirar o que acabou de dizer.

— Não vou retirar nada, Sehun. — Inclinou-se por cima da mesa, o cigarro pendendo precariamente entre seus lábios de um jeito provocante. — Tenho dezenove anos e vou fazer o que quero fazer e não há nada que você possa tentar para impedir isso.

Sehun estava fervilhando de raiva por dentro e isso só ficou evidente quando esmurrou a mesa preta, fazendo os milhares de saquinhos de açúcar e adoçante pularem ao seu lado. Jongin se manteve imóvel, sustentando o olhar irritado do outro.

— Você é um idiota egoísta, sabia disso?

— E você é um babaca arrogante! Por que não quer que eu entre na gangue? Não sou bom o suficiente?

Ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreendido com a pergunta mais imbecil que já ouvira em toda sua vida. Estava a um triz de perder o controle e ele sabia como lhe deixar na beira. Sabia bem demais. E se deixou ser empurrado naquele precipício que não era explorado há anos, se afogando em um oceano de mágoas que guardava dentro de si e tentava em vão conter dentro do subconsciente.

— Não! Não é porque você é ruim ou porque não sabe bater, seu infeliz de merda, é porque você está jogando o seu futuro todinho no lixo! — Gritou, batendo mais uma vez na mesa. Jongin recuou um pouco ao ver seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. — Você não vê? Eu teria dado _tudo_ para ter o que você tem: uma casa boa, confortável, comida à toa e roupas novas. Eu teria dado tudo para viver assim!

— A minha vida não é um conto de fadas! — Vociferou de volta, sentindo as veias do pescoço saltarem.

— Mas ainda pode ser! Deixa de ser estúpido, garoto, meu Deus do céu… Enquanto você pauta a sua incrível rebeldia por causa de sua família ruim e ausente, eu tive que vender a alma pra não assistir meus pais morrerem de fome aos dezesseis anos! — Levantou-se, engasgando com os soluços que morriam no meio da garganta. — Jongin, você pode pegar dinheiro e dar o fora desse inferno e ir viver uma vida boa, você não precisa se estragar. Querer que eu concorde com uma merda desses me _machuca_ e se você fosse realmente tão maduro quanto diz que é você conseguiria ver o tamanho da besteira que está fazendo.

Sua voz morreu quando percebeu que o rapaz no caixa estava lhe encarando com certa preocupação ao lado de um cliente que pagava o consumo. Enxugou as lágrimas que tinha derramado em seu pico de fúria, voltando a encarar o mais novo. Sua boca estava aberta como quem gostaria de dizer algo, mas nada saía.

Não conseguia pensar em nada tão bom quanto um _me desculpa_ , mas sabia que nem mesmo aquilo funcionaria naquele momento. Não quando os olhos de Sehun estavam cheios de uma mágoa tão profunda que parecia ser capaz de engolir o mundo ao seu redor.

Pela primeira vez, viu Sehun fugir.


	5. Selfless

_Por favor não demore, eu preciso de seu amor_

_Eu não quero amar à distância_

_A vida é curta demais, mas eu viverei por você_

Garotos delinquentes nem sempre são delinquentes de verdade. Assim como Jongin tinha uma máscara e estava bem ciente disso, descobriu que Sehun também tinha uma máscara. Basta olhar por debaixo das atitudes violentas e das palavras ácidas.

Aquele rapaz não era tão fácil de ser decifrado e definitivamente não estava em seu melhor humor depois da discussão que teve com ele na cafeteria. No entanto, não conseguiu parar de pensar no que havia ouvido dele sobre dificuldades e sobre desperdiçar seu futuro. Quando Jongin deitou em sua cama perfeitamente limpa e se escondeu entre as cobertas, fitando o ferimento no braço que já cicatrizava, teve um momento de profunda reflexão.

Desde que saíra do ensino médio, ele não gostava muito de pensar. Não queria pensar que haveriam consequências para seu comportamento e para a ausência cada vez mais evidente dentro de sua casa, mas teve que pensar. Aquele fator tinha lhe atingido assim que chegou em casa e ouviu a mãe gritar consigo, genuinamente preocupada com um corte abaixo de seu olho. Deu um jeito de desconversar ela e fugiu para o quarto, onde podia ficar em silêncio e se permitir ser consumido pelos acontecimentos que tinham virado sua vida de cabeça para baixo.

Antes de conversar sobre aquilo com Sehun — embora não tenha sido exatamente uma conversa —, queria entrar para a gangue porque imaginava que fosse o único jeito de sentir-se parte de algo.

Só não imaginava que o mais velho fosse demonstrar aquele lado de sua vida.

Pensando bem, o Kim não tinha motivos para ser daquele jeito. Teve uma vida ruim, com pais ausentes que sequer se importavam consigo, mas ao menos teve uma base sólida para que desabrochasse na escola. E poderia estar fazendo o mesmo na faculdade. Seus olhos esbarraram na cômoda ao lado da cama, onde repousava uma pasta tematizada de uma faculdade em Seul. Estavam esperando uma resposta há quase um ano inteiro, esperando que Jongin decidisse se queria fazer o curso de dança. Pegou a pasta e passou a pontinha dos dedos doloridos nas palavras em alto relevo, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto bonito.

Ele realmente estava jogando o futuro no lixo, mas não conseguia parar; enquanto chorava por causa desse pensamento, sua mente também vagava para o rosto melancólico de Sehun e para seu último olhar, profundamente triste, posto em si poucos segundos antes de fugir da cafeteria.

Colocou a pasta de volta em seu lugar e olhou para a estante cheia de livros, perguntando-se para que lugar deveria fugir. Não conseguiria voltar para o subúrbio tão cedo, mesmo que desejasse fazer aquilo; não sentia-se preparado para esbarrar em Sehun novamente, não enquanto não entendesse o que queria para si.

...

Voltaram a se esbarrar duas semanas depois da briga.

Jongin estava encolhido no moletom preto de estimação e mal conseguia parar de tremer quando adentrou a cafeteria onde tudo havia desmoronado — o que era tudo, sinceramente? Só não conseguia parar de se martirizar por ter magoado uma pessoa tão boa quanto ele —, principalmente ao perceber que ele estava lá.

Sua intuição era melhor do que imaginava, e sua sorte era melhor ainda. Trocaram um olhar breve enquanto tentava decidir se sentaria na mesma cabine que ele. Sehun permaneceu sério, encostado no sofá como se fosse uma obra de arte esperando seu lugar em um museu. Estava arrumado como de costume, a camiseta branca perfeitamente passada por debaixo de um casaco de lã vermelha que combinava com o pirulito ainda fechado que tinha em mãos. Um copo de café intocado estava aguardando à sua frente, a fumaça escapando em espirais dançantes.

Se forçou a caminhar até a cabine. — Posso?

Ele abaixou a cabeça e suspirou, os ombros largos chacoalhando com o gesto ligeiramente exagerado.

— Tenho escolha?

— Não. — Deslizou para dentro da cabine e encostou-se na parede, apoiando os pés no estofado amarelo e colocando os joelhos contra o peito. Sehun achou graça na forma como ele parecia adoravelmente pequeno daquele jeito. O café enchia a cabine de um aroma adocicado de caramelo. — Eu não esperava te encontrar aqui.

— Pode ser sincero, Jongin, você está vindo aqui há dias.

Brincou com o tecido molinho do jeans que usava, assentindo. De alguma forma, era impossível mentir para ele.

— Bom… Como você está?

Fitou o mais novo por algum tempo. Sehun não sabia como responder àquela pergunta de maneira honesta; tinha passado as duas semanas _de molho_ , afastado das atividades da gangue por causa de seu último encontro com Chanyeol. Isso significava que estava tendo muito tempo para pensar na vida de merda que estava levando, para desenhar e para ficar sentado na escada de emergência pensando em Jongin. Imaginando se aquele moleque insolente estava em segurança ou se continuava procurando encrenca enquanto estava preso em casa.

— Não sei, para ser bem realista. E você? Procurando encrenca por aí?

Sorriu pequeno, balançando a cabeça. — Não, não tem graça se você não está lá para reclamar comigo. Escuta, Sehun, eu fui um idiota com você desde o começo.

— Foi mesmo.

— Você estava tentando me proteger e…

— Não deixe isso subir à sua cabeça. — Grunhiu, finalmente tomando um gole do café. Apesar da expressão impassível, seu tom foi um pouquinho _divertido_.

— Certo. Eu só queria que soubesse que… se você quiser, eu posso te ouvir.

Piscou, totalmente atônito, encarando o mais novo enquanto ele puxava o maço do bolso e acendia um cigarro bem na sua frente como se estivessem tendo uma conversa de bar. Ele passou um tempo pesando o que diria.

Sehun morria de vontade, de desejo, queria muito poder se abrir totalmente com alguém. Quando falava com os pais por mensagens, se forçava a dizer que tudo corria bem e que estava se cuidando. Fazia o mesmo com Baekhyun quando lhe perguntava sobre saúde e esse tipo de coisa. Por algum motivo, sabia que não conseguiria fazer o mesmo com Jongin: olhou fundo nos olhos dele e soube que seu garoto-problema era _louco o suficiente_ para lhe ouvir. Não sabia de onde vinha todo aquele interesse, mas era mútuo. Poderia ouvir sobre os problemas dele, mesmo que a princípio lhe incomodasse o comportamento rebelde sem causa.

Pela primeira vez desde o momento em que entrara para a gangue, foi capaz de tirar do peito o que carregava de maneira tão pesada há anos. Não falou tudo porque era demais para uma noite só — ainda mais após uma reconciliação tão recente — e sentiu-se aliviado quando percebeu que ele não estava lançando para si aquele olhar horrível de _pena_.

De repente, ele sabia de quase tudo. Não havia mais aquele estranhamento entre eles, de pessoas que se encontravam pelos cantos daquele inferno por acaso e por arranjos do destino. Ele sabia que Sehun gostava de ir para aquela cafeteria e que se desmanchava em lágrimas dolorosas, escondido nos fundos da loja, sempre ao lado do café — com dose dupla de caramelo, sem açúcar, leite de amêndoas —. Sabia que por muito tempo fora o _garoto perfeito_ e que por dentro ainda era um perfeito garoto. Vendera a adolescência e pagava com a alma para manter os pais em um lugar bom e crescia aos trancos e barrancos, sozinho.

Sehun era a pessoa mais solitária e inocente que havia conhecido em toda a sua vida. Não havia sangue, projétil ou hematoma que pudesse macular aquela pessoa que se escondia debaixo do codinome em latim. Ele era… estranhamente adorável. Sentiu vontade de guardar ele dentro de um abraço até que tudo estivesse bem.

Jongin somente levantou-se quando ele começou a chorar, deslizando até estar ao seu lado no sofázinho amarelo, e puxou Sehun para que chorasse em seu peito enquanto fazia um carinho estranhamente natural e confortável em seu braço.

Seu garoto-problema tinha cheiro de cravo, muito mais intenso que o da nicotina, e um calor que afugentava as coisas ruins que faziam o peito de Sehun se desabrochar em soluços.

Isso era assustador.

...

Os pulmões de Jongin queimavam de um jeito que não era nem um pouco divertido. Daquela vez, a adrenalina não era bem-vinda.

Era, no entanto, uma aliada.

Costumava se sair muito bem brigando contra uma pessoa. Duas… aguentava bem. Três pessoas era algo muito além de sua capacidade, mas não tinha medido muito bem as consequências disso quando saiu de casa para recolher o jornal e encontrou três pessoas rodeando seu pai.

Jongin _jamais_ defenderia aquele homem em uma ocasião normal. Só que ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, sabia que aquela era a gangue de Sehun e sabia como eles podiam ser violentos. Tinha apanhado um bom número de vezes para saber que o senhor Kim não teria chance contra eles e por isso foi tão inconsequente ao se meter naquela rodinha, empurrando o homem para trás com força. Ele caiu sentado com um baque surdo, surpreso com a atitude do filho.

Não reconheceu ninguém que estava ali e tudo ficou muito feio a partir daquele momento.

Kim Jongin tinha um metro e oitenta. Os outros tinham mais do que isso. Ele era meio magricela e não fechava a mão muito bem na hora de dar socos, assim como não sabia a hora de parar. O pai se fechou dentro de casa, apavorado, e nem mesmo sabia adivinhar se ele chamaria a polícia. Estavam ali para uma cobrança que não lhe dizia respeito e pagou caro por isso.

Então, era por isso que seus pulmões queimavam.

Desceu correndo os quarteirões que lhe separavam da avenida principal, os olhos marejados. Não sabia bem o que tinha lhe motivado a tomar aquele rumo ao invés de voltar para dentro de casa e pedir para que fosse levado ao hospital, mas estava indo a toda na direção do prédio de Sehun, torcendo para que estivesse em casa e para que não ficasse incomodado com seu estado. Ele subiu a ruazinha que dava nos fundos dos prédios, não parando até chegar no do mais velho.

Não sabia se tocava a campanhia e entrava pela frente ou se subia pelas escadas. Jongin entrou em desespero, temendo uma reação negativa, e sentou-se no primeiro degrau totalmente alheio ao par de olhos curiosos que lhe fitavam. Sehun tinha acabado de estacionar a moto ao lado da entrada do prédio e estava prestes a entrar pela porta principal quando lhe notou, ofegante e encolhido contra a parede suja.

Deixou o capacete pendurado e correu até ele, tocando-lhe o ombro para que percebesse que não estava sozinho. — Vamos entrar.

— N-não, é melhor não. — Choramingou, evitando o olhar dele. Antes que pudesse se afastar, o loiro tomou seu corpo feito um bebê, o carregando no colo escadas acima mesmo que resmungasse. Ele chutou a janela de correr até que a passagem para a sala ficasse aberta e colocou Jongin no sofá.

Mesmo que estivesse sujo de sangue. Seu coração batia forte por causa da adrenalina e da proximidade, sentindo os dedos frios de Sehun tentarem a qualquer custo enxugar suas lágrimas.

— Onde dói? O que aconteceu? — Indagou igualmente desesperado, o rosto franzido em preocupação genuína.

Jongin fez a maior besteira de sua vida. Ele não era uma pessoa exatamente inteligente, mas não se importou muito com as consequências do que fazia quando levantou-se e segurou o rosto do mais velho entre suas mãos, os olhos fixos aos lábios bonitos. Ele tinha cheiro de morangos — daqueles docinhos, gostosos de se comer — e de perfume amadeirado. O polegar do mais novo deixou um rastro de sangue em sua bochecha e ele tremeu em antecipação, a mente nublada por algum sentimento que não sabia identificar. Nunca tinha sentido algo tão _intenso_ quanto naquele momento, mas sabia que estava desesperado por um beijo dele.

A verdade é que estava farto de tudo o que vinha acontecido; cansado de sentir dor, rejeição e principalmente cansado de apanhar da vida. Ele buscava encrenca, sabia disso, mas queria que ele entendesse o que realmente queria.

Como Sehun poderia entender o que Jongin queria se nem mesmo _ele_ admitia para si que estava desejando o loiro? Havia uma luta de orgulhos ali, de dois rapazes que não sabiam como lidar com aquele turbilhão de sentimentos que tinham nascido em algum lugar entre o primeiro olhar trocado e a última conversa na cafeteria escura. Um deles não sabia lidar com aquilo porque nunca tinha experimentado uma paixão. Não conhecia os sabores doces e amargos que vinham junto com o ato de amar alguém e estava desesperado para conhecer cada um deles.

O outro estava assustado porque aquilo não era certo. Ele não deveria se envolver com Jongin, o garoto-problema que deveria manter longe daquela parte da cidade. Que tinha feito com que apanhasse de Chanyeol e que até alguns dias atrás se mostrava um garotinho mimado que vivia em uma bolha, um mundo sem nuances de violência e necessidade.

Eles não se pertenciam — ao menos era assim que via a situação —, mas não conseguiu se impedir de tomar os lábios dele em um beijo brusco e apressado, as mãos repousando na cintura do mais novo. Sehun sentiu-se tonto ao perceber o quanto seu coração se acelerava quando pediu permissão, a língua roçando contra os lábios machucados de um jeito perigosamente delicioso enquanto empurrava Jongin para trás até que estivesse no sofá mais uma vez. Ele cedeu, abriu passagem, experimentando pela primeira vez um beijo de verdade que lhe tirou de órbita por alguns instantes.

O beijo tinha gosto de açúcar, de cravo. De carinho não manifestado e verdades não ditas. Beijá-lo era algo gostoso, muito mais gostoso do que poderia imaginar. Nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais doces teria imaginado que teria sido tão bom sentar no colo dele e se permitir explorar o corpo franzino com a ponta dos dedos, tentando ao máximo não se entregar em seus gestos desperados.

O beijo também tinha gosto de sangue e incerteza. Tinha o mesmo sabor de um amor impossível e era tão quente quanto o fogo do inferno.

Custou-lhe todo o autocontrole que ainda tinha dentro de si para que se afastasse, levantando do colo de Jongin com uma expressão assustada. Os olhos do mais novo exibiram um olhar confuso quando notaram a evasiva explícita e ele se perguntou o que diabos tinha feito de errado. Teria entendido tudo errado?

Ele não saberia daquilo tão cedo, mas _não_. Não tinha confundido os sinais, eles estavam todos lá: mesmo que tivesse sido obrigado a tomar conta do moleque, gostava de fazer aquilo, gostava dos sentimentos agridoces que ficavam na ponta da língua durante os encontros cheios de turbulências. Estar com Jongin era bom e afastava o peso que tomava seu coração.

Fazia com que Sehun não se sentisse tão largado.

— Sehun, eu…

— Não fala nada, por favor. Isso não deveria ter acontecido. — Murmurou, andando até a cozinha em silêncio. Ele pegou uma compressa em gel do congelador e um paninho, as pernas ainda moles por causa do que tinha acontecido. Seus lábios formigavam.

— Por que? — Jongin arriscou perguntar, olhando para ele como se o mais velho tivesse todas as respostas do mundo.

 _Ah, droga_ , pensou. Ele estava chorando ao voltar da cozinha com os dois objetos. Embrulhou a pequena bolsa de gel no pano grosso e pressionou contra o hematoma que se formava no olho esquerdo do Kim, incapaz de falar qualquer coisa além de resmungos que não conseguia entender. Jongin ainda sentia o gosto do próprio sangue na boca, fruto de um corte por dentro do lábio. Tinha ganhado vários daqueles e decidiu que odiava anéis e socos ingleses.

— Porque isso não está certo, só isso. — Murmurou depois de um tempo, fungando de maneira triste. — Vou te dar um remédio bom pra dor, um casaco limpo e você vai voltar para a sua casa.

— Sehun.

— Você tem que ir embora, garoto. Nós não fomos feitos para isso, certo? Vai embora, pega tuas coisas e dá o fora desse inferno. Continuar vindo até mim só vai te machucar.

Deu um tapa leve na mão de Sehun, que ainda segurava a bolsa de gel, o rosto falhando em esconder o quão perplexo estava naquele instante. Sentiu a urgência de gritar, mesmo sabendo que aquilo deixaria ele triste. — Caralho, você ainda não percebeu que me afastar vai me machucar mais ainda?

— Você não entende. — Falou de maneira gentil, balançando a cabeça. — Eu não fui feito para contos de fadas, Jongin, e você é um grande conto de fadas. Sente-se.

Sentou no sofá mais uma vez sem perceber que obedecera a ele automaticamente.

— Eu quero _isso_. — Voltou a dizer, insistente. — Nem sabia que queria isso, mas… Agora eu sei.

— Não podemos, já disse. — Voltou a pressionar o hematoma com a bolsa, enxugando uma lágrima com a mão livre. Era estranho pensar que alguém fazia tanta questão de sua companhia. — Você precisa me prometer que vai embora. Eu tenho coisas a fazer hoje à noite.

Tocou a bochecha de Sehun, com medo de que ele se afastasse. Não foi o que aconteceu, mas sentiu no momento em que o corpo dele se retesou. O olhar que trocavam parecia ser interminável, cheio de hesitação. Jongin sentia o corpo todo tremer em conjunto com sua mente confusa, certo de que jamais seria capaz de abandonar aquele lugar enquanto _ele_ estivesse ali. Era por isso que não conseguia parar de pensar nele, na tatuagem que as roupas arrumadas escondiam, no jeito educado e na forma como ele parecia destoar daquela crueldade que pulsava no coração da cidade.

O segundo beijo que trocaram tinha um gosto amargo de despedida. Ele sentiu na ponta da língua o salgado das lágrimas de Sehun e na ponta dos dedos havia o calor e a maciez da pele do mais velho. Apesar de tudo, os dois sabiam que aquele beijo tinha jeito de _lar_.

Sabia que o mais novo não iria lhe deixar em paz porque ele era teimoso demais para seu próprio bem e parte de si desejou saber se eles realmente tinham a improbabilidade pairando acima de suas cabeças. Sehun quis saber se aquilo tudo não era seu mecanismo de defesa que sempre entrava em ação quando percebia que havia deixado alguém chegar perto demais de lhe conhecer por completo.

Quando beijos têm esse jeitinho de lar, fica difícil manter a fachada de _não podemos ficar juntos, isso é besteira, vá embora_.

...

Sehun não conseguia mais se concentrar em nada depois do que havia acontecido naquele comecinho de noite. Só conseguia pensar no garoto-problema, que supostamente tinha voltado para casa, e em como seus beijos tinham sido gostosos.

Enquanto fingia escutar o que uma das garotas da gangue falava para ele e mais três membros — sendo um deles Byun Baekhyun —, perguntava a si mesmo se não deveria entrar na sede e pedir a Chanyeol para que permitisse sua saída da gangue. Tinha bastante dinheiro acumulado no banco, o suficiente para juntar suas tralhas e ir para longe daquele lugar. Para os EUA, reencontrar os pais.

Era óbvio que não queria somente reencontrar eles.

Queria muito conhecer Jongin fora dali. Fora daquele contexto de disparidade social, de luta e de desconforto. Queria saber qual era a cor favorita dele, se gostava de ouvir rock ou se era fã de pop… Se tinha algum talento escondido e se gostaria de saber que o mais velho tinha comprado um exemplar novo de _O Enigma do Príncipe_ para substituir aquele que tinha perdido no jardim durante o tiroteio. Sehun queria tudo aquilo e mais um pouco; se fechasse os olhos por um momento, podia se imaginar em um lugarzinho legal com ele, deitados na cama até meio dia enquanto ouviam o som distante das ondas do mar quebrando na areia. Nunca tinha ido à praia. Também imaginava a surpresa gostosa que Jongin teria se visse suas costas, se pudesse ter livre acesso à pele marcada pelas tatuagens e salpicada de pintinhas que preferia esconder, se pudesse… _Plec!_ Uma gota grossa de chuva caiu em sua bochecha enquanto olhava para cima.

A chuva começou a cair, grossa, desabando em cima dos membros que se divertiam com conversas altas do lado de fora da sede. A surpresa deles com a chuva estava separada de outro tipo de surpresa por uma questão de milésimos.

Um projétil demora um segundo para percorrer uma distância que pode ser qualquer coisa entre 120m e 1200m. Tudo depende da arma que você usa, é claro.

Aquele projétil demorou exatamente um segundo para viajar a distância entre o revólver que o policial à paisana usava e a clavícula de Oh Sehun. A bala entrou rasgando e ele apenas conseguiu abaixar a cabeça para fitar o ferimento. Estava atônito.

Naquela região, existem muitos ossos e músculos. Ela entrou e atravessou um que é chamado de músculo levantador da escápula, um nome muito longo que surgiu na cabeça dele assim que aquilo aconteceu. Sabia daquilo porque quando era novo gostaria de ter sido médico e costumava devorar livros sobre anatomia e patologia. A mente de Sehun fazia um exercício muito bom toda vez que detectava um ferimento sério: ela vagava à deriva por pensamentos aparentemente inúteis, tentando a qualquer custo desligar as partes do cérebro que insistiam em berrar um alerta vermelho.

A camiseta vermelha escureceu com o sangue que passou a verter dali e o tecido se desmanchou. A bala tinha saído — o que era bom — e se não estivesse chovendo poderiam ter ouvido o estrondo, o barulho do tiro, e o momento exato em que ela entrou na parede atrás da serpente. Faltava um pedaço dela, mas ninguém notaria isso naquele instante.

Também poderia ter notado a aproximação dos policiais se não estivesse imerso em pensamentos a respeito de Jongin. Ele era o único de frente para o policial que começou a ação. Na soleira da porta da sede, Chanyeol mal teve tempo de surpreender-se com o que havia ocorrido: tudo o que viu fora Sehun ser baleado, e então o pandemônio estava feito.

Baekhyun foi o primeiro a tomar uma decisão; agarrou a mão de Sehun e começou a correr rua abaixo, praticamente puxando o mais novo para longe do caos. O corpo dele começava a ficar mole e perdia velocidade, a mão rapidamente esfriando com a queda de pressão, e só conseguia torcer para que ele aguentasse até que estivessem em um local seguro.

Apertou a mão do Byun, olhando na direção de uma esquina.

Nunca ficou tão feliz em ver a Harley vermelha reluzindo logo abaixo de um poste com iluminação precária. — Foge daqui, Baekhyun.

— Não, não, vamos juntos.

— Você não sabe pilotar… Não vai tocar no meu bebê. — Murmurou, quase caindo no meio da rua. O barulho dos tiros soava alto por cima da chuva forte e mesmo com toda aquela água ainda conseguia sentir a mão tornar-se pegajosa com o sangue que escorria pelo braço de Sehun.

Segurou o corpo dele, tentando erguê-lo da melhor forma que podia. Não era exatamente a tarefa mais fácil do mundo: o loiro era pelo menos uns dez quilos mais pesado que Baekhyun, então a solução foi arrastá-lo pelos três metros que os separavam da moto. Os gritos de dor eram sufocados pelo barulho dos trovões e sentiu-se grato por isso. Jamais teria conseguido levar ele até a moto se pudesse ouvi-los de verdade.

— Vai, me ajuda. — Suplicou, tentando erguê-lo. _Por que diabos aquela moto era tão alta?_ — Sehun, ajuda. Que merda!

Ele lutou contra a inconsciência. A bala tinha estilhaçado e o sangue que perdia denunciava que alguma veia tinha sido atingida. Escorria vagarosamente pelo corpo e era rapidamente lavado pela chuva.

Céus, estava certo de que Chanyeol lhe mataria por ter baixado a guarda, mesmo que todos os membros tivessem alguma parcela de culpa no que havia acontecido. Fez um esforço para passar a perna por cima da moto, sentindo-se subitamente enjoado ao ver o estado da camiseta que usava. Baekhyun subiu com a mesma dificuldade e pegou a chave do bolso da calça dele, dando partida com uma facilidade inata. Ele não era tão leigo naquilo, afinal.

Passou um dos braços ao redor da cintura dele e não conseguiu não desabar por cima do corpo do mais velho, em um limbo entre o sono induzido e a mais pura dor. Conseguia sentir cada maldito buraco das ruas, cada pedrinha e cada lombada. Ele tentava guiar devagar e apenas com uma mão por um atalho entre os becos, usando o outro braço para apoiar o corpo quase inerte de Sehun.

O maior desafio de todos fora carregá-lo escadas acima depois de passar pela portaria do prédio, sem se importar com o fato de que as câmeras pegariam aquela cena bizarra: o sangue misturado à água de chuva pingava por todo o caminho e mal conseguia dar dois passos sem sentir os joelhos cederem por causa do peso dele.

Havia um garoto ao lado da porta.

Não era bem um garoto, chutava que ele já tinha seus quase vinte anos, mas parecia uma criança encolhido no chão junto com um livro enquanto escutava música no celular. O cabelo castanho estava bagunçado, como se estivesse dormindo há pouco tempo, e perguntou-se como ele conseguia ler com aquela iluminação horrível que vinha do corredor. Baekhyun recebeu um olhar assustado.

Aquele garoto era Kim Jongin, que vinha atrapalhando as atividades da gangue e se metendo em um bom número de confusões envolvendo os membros dos Red Hoods, bem na porta de Sehun. O filho de um traidor. Seu olhar recaiu sobre o corpo do loiro, quase desfalecido, e viajou até as gotinhas de sangue que pingavam de sua mão para o chão.

Ele não sabia o que fazer.

— Está esperando o quê pra abrir a porra da porta? — Gritou Baekhyun, a exaustão superando a desconfiança.

— Eu não tenho a chave! — Respondeu apressado, levantando-se de maneira desajeitada.

— Então arromba a porta!

Piscou, sentindo o desespero lhe embrulhar a garganta. Estava bem claro que não sabia arrombar uma porta.

O Byun suspirou e aproximou-se de Jongin, empurrando o corpo de Sehun em sua direção. Ele largou o livro e o celular no chão e pegou ele com facilidade, como se fosse uma sacola de supermercado — e Baekhyun sentiu-se um tanto inútil ao ver aquilo —, acolhendo ele contra seu corpo da mesma forma que ele havia feito mais cedo. Um estrondo encheu o corredor sombrio do terceiro andar assim que o mais velho chutou a porta bem pertinho da maçaneta, fazendo com que ela cedesse facilmente.

Jongin entrou, tomando o maior cuidado do mundo, e deixou ele em cima da mesa de jantar. O braço dele pendeu, molhando o chão limpo. Baekhyun fechou a porta da melhor forma que podia e virou-se, surpreso ao ver o que ele fazia. Havia rasgado a camiseta de Sehun e corria pelos quatro cantos do apartamento, trazendo entre as mãos trêmulas uma porção de coisas.

O kit médico, uma toalha, um casaco. Mal teve tempo de entender o que fazia.

Sehun sentia-se preso àquele momento por um fio muito, muito frágil, os olhos tremendo debaixo das pálpebras. Estar acordado era doloroso e sentia-se frio. Jongin fitou os lábios arroxeados e o rosto pálido, sem saber por onde começar; duvidava até mesmo que estivesse vivo, mas um movimento mínimo de seus dedos lhe deu a resposta. Pressionou o ferimento com a toalha, tentando estancar o sangramento.

— Sehun? — Chamou em uma voz baixa, tremendo de medo. — Saiu?

Demorou algum tempo para processar aquela pergunta monossilábica. Estava perguntando a respeito da bala. Umedeceu os lábios com dificuldade e abriu os olhos por um breve segundo, encontrando o semblante preocupado de seu garoto-problema.

Estava pensando em uma casinha perto da praia…

—...Sim. — Respondeu sem saber se estava certo, sentindo aquele fio que ainda lhe mantinha conectado à dor e à realidade estourar.

...

Observou enquanto a água corrente levava embora os vestígios do sangue de Sehun, seco, que insistia em grudar em seus dedos. A água mudou do vermelho para um rosado e tornou-se transparente mais uma vez.

Baekhyun estava bem na entrada do banheiro, os braços doloridos depois de todo o esforço que fizera nas últimas horas. Tinha passado um bom tempo de pé ajudando Jongin enquanto ele fazia uma tentativa de sutura com a ajuda de um livro que tinha encontrado no quarto de Sehun. Até aquele momento não tinham trocado uma palavra sequer, mas podia notar a tensão clara nos ombros do mais novo. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo entre os dois, porém tinha um bom chute só de ter visto a forma como ele olhava para o loiro enquanto tratava de seu ferimento.

Aquele garoto era selvagem. Ele tinha uma força surpreendente; percebera isso em todos os momentos que dividiram, como quando estancara o sangramento de Sehun e principalmente quando fez questão de limpar o corpo dele, trocando as roupas encharcadas por roupas secas e quentes sem hesitar. Tinha cuidado dele como se fossem íntimos, como se entre aqueles gestos houvesse muito mais do que uma preocupação hospitaleira.

Havia amor escondido em cada ato de Jongin e Baekhyun aos poucos ia chegando à conclusão de que teriam uma conversa desconfortável. Ela estourou assim que ele fechou a torneira e se inclinou sobre a pia, segurando a porcelana branca com tanta força que podia ver os nós dos dedos tornarem-se brancos. Só foi se dar conta de que ele chorava quando o corpo dele se estremeceu com um soluço.

— Jongin, ele vai ficar bem. — Murmurou em voz baixa, passando a mão nas costas dele de maneira reconfortante. — Vamos sentar um pouco.

Guiou o mais novo até a sala e convenceu-lhe a sentar no sofá enquanto buscava um copo d’água. Pescou na despensa de Sehun um pacote de cookies e levou tudo para Jongin, sentando-se ao lado dele logo em seguida. Esperou incontáveis minutos até que ele bebesse a água e mordiscasse um biscoito, o olhar totalmente apático.

Durante sua espera, notou que a chuva não tinha dado trégua. Também notou que Chanyeol ainda não havia mandado sinal de vida em suas mensagens e isso fez com que seu peito doesse. Não podia, no entanto, voltar para a sede sem saber se era seguro. A única coisa que lhe restava era ficar ali, com um quase-inimigo de sua gangue.

Sabia a história da família de Jongin muito por cima. O pai dele tinha um acordo antigo com os Red Hoods para que pudessem deixar passar novos empreendimentos imobiliários no subúrbio em troca de dinheiro e imunidade contra a polícia, um acordo que fora quebrado quando percebeu que não conseguiria mais pagar pela permissividade da gangue. Seu negócio imobiliário sofreu grandes críticas e recuou assim que parou de mandar dinheiro para os Park, então ele havia feito a pior decisão: aproveitando a localização de sua casa, buscou o líder do Black Lotus e pediu proteção. Eles tomaram a parte da cidade que abrigava a casa dos Kim e desde então Chanyeol tentava explicar que eles precisavam acertar as contas com o pai de Jongin.

Tinha obtido sucesso naquela negociação mesmo após a interrupção acidental de Jongin. Ele conseguiu recuperar o território por duas semanas e teve passe livre para cobrar o traidor. Na primeira ação, o filho dele ofereceu resistência. A segunda ação aconteceria em alguns dias e tinha certeza de que ele não sabia o motivo pelo qual estavam insistindo em cobrá-lo. Baekhyun tinha presenciado aquela velha história muitas vezes: pessoas no seio de famílias enredadas em problemas com a gangue que mal sabiam o que estavam defendendo.

Jongin tinha um estranho senso de justiça, sentia isso emanando dele.

— O que faremos se ele não acordar logo? — Perguntou depois de um tempo, deixando de lado o biscoito pela metade.

Suspirou, voltando a focar no problema iminente: Sehun estava muito mal. Ele estava ardendo em febre, fruto da chuva que tinham tomado, e até conseguirem estancar a hemorragia tinha perdido uma quantidade absurda de sangue. Passaram um bom tempo limpando o chão da sala.

— Eu acho que precisamos dar pelo menos um dia, ele deve estar bem fraco. — Estendeu a mão para Jongin, ignorando toda a história sobre a família de onde vinha. — Baekhyun.

— Jongin. — Apertou a mão dele e tornou a se encolher no sofá, puxando a manta preta que tinha sido cuidadosamente dobrada por Sehun mais cedo. — Acho que vou ficar aqui esperando. O que aconteceu? Ela está em apuros?

Balançou a cabeça e sorriu pequeno com o jeito preocupado dele. — Nós estávamos esperando a reunião começar e fomos pegos pelo que parecia uma batida policial. Não sei, eu fugi com ele.

Fungou, aceitando a explicação. Ao menos ele estava bem, deitado em sua cama, seco e livre dos vestígios do que tinha acontecido.

— As outras pessoas estão bem?

— Eu… não sei. Não sei nem mesmo se deveria ficar aqui ou ir atrás de uma resposta. — Sussurrou, aceitando a pontinha de cobertor que o mais novo lhe oferecia. Apesar de ter pegado roupas emprestadas de Sehun, ainda sentia frio por causa da chuva. — Só sei que você não deveria estar aqui e se qualquer outro membro tivesse encontrado você… Não faz ideia do que poderia ter acontecido.

— Você vai me forçar a sair? — Perguntou com a voz trêmula, atento. Baekhyun não parecia oferecer qualquer perigo, mas não sabia até que ponto poderia considerar ele alguém de confiança.

Fitou Jongin. Jamais seria capaz de arrancar ele daquele apartamento depois de presenciar seu cuidado com Sehun. — Não. O Sehun… merece alguém como você.

— Alguém como eu?

Assentiu e voltou a sorrir quando lembrou-se de Chanyeol e de seu jeito sempre estourado. Ele também era um caso aparentemente perdido quando se encontraram pela primeira vez. A diferença era que Sehun e Jongin tinham uma chance real de saírem dali e prosperarem em uma vida bonita e distante daquele caos. Se nunca havia conseguido convencer a serpente a largar a gangue, talvez aquele garoto à sua frente fosse capaz de fazê-lo.

— Sim. Eu vi o quanto você gosta dele, não precisa ficar tímido. — Jongin deixou um sorriso culpado escapar. — Fique aqui e tome conta dele enquanto está mal, Jongin. Quando ele acordar… Acredito que saberá o que fazer. Você bagunçou a vida dele de um jeito bom, não deixe que o jeito teimoso de Sehun lhe convença do contrário.

Encostou a cabeça contra o encosto do sofá branco, ainda remoendo as palavras de Baekhyun. Ele parecia estar sendo genuíno ao falar sobre aquilo e Jongin sentia o peito apertar ao pensar no que poderia acontecer quando Sehun acordasse. Só queria ficar junto com ele e provar de seus beijos mais vezes.

Quando Baekhyun deixou o apartamento após uma ligação de Chanyeol — que tinha escapado por pouco dos policiais —, o mais novo se esgueirou pelo apartamento que mergulhava na escuridão da madrugada.

Eram mais ou menos três da manhã quando trocou o curativo na clavícula dele, apagando de sua mente a tatuagem aquarelada e substituindo suas dúvidas por preocupações. Ele gemeu de dor, mas não acordou nem mesmo para beber água quando Jongin lhe chamou. Parecia estar preso a um sono profundo, mas sentiu o momento exato em que ele puxou sua mão. Os dedos de Sehun agarraram seu mindinho antes que pudesse sair do quarto e, quem sabe, do apartamento.

Não teve coragem de desfazer aquele contato. Deixou a bandeja com as bandagens sujas na cômoda junto com o copo com água e deslizou por debaixo do cobertor, se acomodando na cama ao lado de Sehun.

Ele não tinha forças para agradecer a ele, mas fez um esforço para apertar ligeiramente a mão de Jongin, tentando mostrar que estava bem — dentro do possível — e que apreciava sua presença. Mais do que tudo, apreciava o calor gostoso que emanava do corpo dele e da forma como seus dedos se enterraram entre os fios loiros, fazendo um carinho gostoso que mandou a dor embora mais uma vez.

Por quase dois dias inteiros, ficaram daquele jeito preguiçoso no apartamento do mais velho. Ainda sentia muita dor no corpo e pegou um resfriado que lhe derrubou de vez no fim do terceiro dia. Jongin não saiu dali nem por um segundo, sempre com o paninho úmido em sua testa, tentando fazer com que a febre cedesse e lhe forçando a comer e beber direito para que recuperasse suas forças. Ficou muito mal acostumado com todos aqueles mimos e foi fácil esquecer do mundo que havia do lado de fora do apartamento durante aquele tempo; por vezes pensava ouvir a voz serena de Baekhyun a perguntar se estava tudo bem, visitando-lhe e levando comida e remédios, mas nunca dava atenção a nada além de Kim Jongin. Não havia um pingo de solidão dentro do peito machucado de Oh Sehun enquanto estavam juntos.

Era como se seu mundo orbitasse ele e apenas ele, ansioso pelo momento em que dividiriam a cama e em que poderia se apertar da melhor forma que podia contra aquele calor confortável. O machucado doía e essa dor vinha em ondas às vezes insuportáveis quando se mexia, mas valia a pena. Quando se acomodava contra Jongin e contava até cem — às vezes tinha que estender até mil —, aos poucos tudo ia embora.

Seu garoto-problema era seu mais novo analgésico.

...

Estar no apartamento de Sehun virou uma espécie de rotina. Jongin ainda aparecia em casa, mas os pais pareciam se importar cada vez menos com o que fazia; quando disse que fugiria dali, não houve qualquer comoção.

O que aconteceu foi um papel em cima de sua cama com uma senha e o número de uma conta no banco. Seus pais não se importavam com seu paradeiro e por causa disso se viu, em uma tarde, enfiando seus pertences em algumas malas e se mudando definitivamente para o apartamento do mais velho. Pretendia ficar lá até que estivesse bem e então pegaria um avião para a capital, para começar a faculdade, mas na prática o que aconteceu acabou sendo bem diferente.

Duas semanas depois da batida policial que quase tinha derrubado Sehun e vários membros dos Red Hoods, ele acordou de verdade. Acordou de bom humor, quase completamente livre de dores, sem febre e sem a coriza que deixava seu rosto coradinho de um jeito engraçado. Sentiu falta do corpo do mais novo ao seu lado na cama e descobriu que ele estava dormindo no sofá com a manta fina apesar do frio, encolhido de um jeito engraçado.

Naquele dia, fizeram macarrão à bolonhesa e um bolo de chocolate. Passaram a tarde assistindo série, escondidos da chuva torrencial que caía do lado de fora do apartamento e da vida em si. Não havia nenhum interesse em conversas sobre a gangue e sobre a família de Jongin. Pela primeira vez no que parecia ser muito tempo, Sehun sentou-se à mesa de pintura no canto da sala e aproveitou que não sentia dor para desenhar algo enquanto o mais novo permanecia deitado no sofá. Ele estava visivelmente cansado e tinha desabado depois de um tempo longo cuidando de si, o peso da preocupação finalmente lhe aliviando os ombros.

Podia sentir o olhar gentil dele em suas costas enquanto pintava os lábios dele com um tom bonito de púrpura. Naquele desenho, não havia cicatriz ou hematoma, e percebeu em um momento de estranha iluminação que desejava beijar ele mais uma vez. Desde que fora baleado, todos os gestos de Jongin foram em prol de sua recuperação e não havia brechas para um carinho mais caloroso por causa de toda a tensão que envolvera as últimas semanas. Deixou o pincel limpo em cima da mesa e virou-se, encontrando o olhar sereno do mais novo. Ele escutava uma música bem baixinho, temendo atrapalhar Sehun.

— O que está fazendo? — Indagou, ainda incerto a respeito do que faria a seguir. Queria se levantar daquela cadeira e se jogar nos braços dele.

— Só escutando música… Não tem nada de interessante na televisão. E você?

Finalmente distinguiu a música que tocava suavemente. _Yesterday_ , dos Beatles, já em seus segundos finais. Nos últimos dias tinha percebido que ele sempre colocava a mesma playlist e ela sempre começava com essa música. Em seguida vinha uma bem bonita que descobriu ser _Breathe_ , do U2. Depois viria Strokes, Oasis, The Last Shadow Puppets… Daquela forma, acabou descobrindo que ele gostava de rock e que sua música preferida atualmente era _I Am You_ , do Depeche Mode. Também acabou descobrindo que ele gostava bastante de preto.

Havia uma pergunta pairando ali, presa entre eles; sabia que Jongin tinha praticamente saído da casa dos pais, mas não tinha a menor ideia de quanto tempo ele ficaria por ali. Sehun se pegou desejando que não saísse de perto tão cedo e tinha certeza de que, se pedisse, ele aceitaria ficar ali por mais tempo.

— Eu estava pintando. É bom poder mexer o braço de novo, mas acho que vou sempre sentir uma dorzinha chata quando mexer nele. — Murmurou, sorrindo pequeno. Jongin sentou-se e deixou a manta de lado, pausando a música para ouvir o que o mais velho dizia. — Talvez eu tenha que parar de fazer esforço com o braço esquerdo.

O mais novo se levantou e, ainda que estivesse hesitante, colocou as mãos por cima dos ombros de Sehun. Massageou um pouquinho, aliviando um pouco da dormência constante que acompanhava a dor. Ele ainda não tinha parado de tomar remédios para conter a dor e essa demora lhe preocupava profundamente.

— Talvez seja apenas temporário, não seja tão radical… Não desista do seu bracinho, ele carrega uma tatuagem tão bonita.

Sehun riu e acabou decidindo se levantar, um pouco curvado para que seus olhos ficassem ao nível de Jongin. — Não vai sair espalhando por aí que eu tenho ela, garoto. Reconheça seus privilégios.

— Minha boca é um túmulo.

O silêncio sufocou ambos. Não tinham compartilhado aquela proximidade desde o último beijo que trocavam e o desejo que Sehun sentia era quase febril.

— Você é incrível, garoto. Mais incrível do que pensa, sabia? — Sussurrou, satisfeito ao vê-lo fechar os olhos e estremecer. Jongin podia sentir o hálito fresco de Sehun contra seus lábios, o aroma de morango lhe invadindo por completo. Aquilo era injusto. — Você… quer?

— Meu Deus, só me beija de uma vez por todas antes que eu morra de vontade, homem. — Choramingou em um murmúrio, os dedos se embrenhando pelo cabelo loiro.

Sehun lhe puxou pela cintura com o braço direito e acariciou-lhe a bochecha, fascinado com cada pedacinho de seu garoto-problema. Se antes relutava ao estar em sua companhia, naquele momento não conseguia se imaginar em outro lugar. Eles se encontraram em um beijo delicado cheio de saudades, a língua do mais novo pedindo desesperadamente por uma passagem entre os lábios do loiro. Ele cedeu e ditou um ritmo lento que tratou de acalmar os ânimos dele.

Ele era seu primeiro.

Jongin nunca tinha beijado alguém até encontrar Sehun e não sabia como reagir ao que sentia na pele enquanto admitia mentalmente que estava apaixonado pelo mais velho. Eles dançaram, meio que cambalearam pela sala, prolongando o beijo até que estivessem no corredor. Ele despertava em si as sensações mais estranhas e confusas do mundo, mas era gostoso. Era gostoso e por isso puxou ele gentilmente até o quarto, onde sentou-se em seu colo e continuou a lhe beijar de maneira dedicada.

O beijo escalou rapidamente para outra coisa.

De repente, já não era mais o suficiente apenas beijar Kim Jongin. Ele tinha que provar de seu corpo bronzeadinho, das gordurinhas extra em sua cintura, do pescoço convidativo e do maxilar definido. Ele queria tudo que seu garoto-problema tinha a oferecer e se frustrava por não poder ser nem de longe tão passional quanto poderia ser.

Em algum momento convenceu Sehun a se deitar na cama e deixar que tomasse conta, ainda por cima dele. Naquela noite, descobriu que sexo não era exatamente o que imaginava que seria.

Para começo de conversa, o mais velho estava um pouco debilitado por causa do machucado e via o quanto isso lhe incomodava quando tentava fazer algo mais intenso. Foi uma briga de egos até que conseguisse deixar bem claro que _tudo bem_ se ele não pudesse fazer o que queria. Jongin sabia o que ele queria fazer e isso já valia muito mais do que o gesto em si. Quando se imaginava tendo uma relação sexual com alguém, pensava que seria tudo extremamente selvagem e brusco, algo sem… sentimentos. Era assim que tinha visto em filmes pornográficos.

Não funcionou bem daquele jeito. Ele tinha medo de machucar Sehun e de fazer algo de errado, e acima de tudo tinha medo que não ficasse explícito que não estavam só fazendo algo automático. Jongin e Sehun fizeram amor porque havia amor ali no meio, por baixo de todas as discussões e diferenças entre eles. Houve amor do começo ao fim, desde o momento em que o mais novo lhe fodeu com os dedos de maneira gostosa e lenta até o momento em que tomou seu corpo, se enterrando dentro do loiro de um jeito insuportavelmente quente e íntimo.

E havia uma tonelada de beijos. Ele beijava a pele alva de Sehun como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, os lábios passeando junto com a ponta da língua pelo peitoral definido, pelo pescoço e pela tatuagem em seu braço, deixando para trás mais tons de púrpura e vermelho entre as rosas da serpente. Ele era a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Se ainda lhe restavam dúvidas de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, os gemidos de satisfação que escapavam daqueles lábios bonitos certamente lhe davam um panorama muito bom. Não que estivesse orgulhoso, mas havia algo de muito excitante em saber que um homem daqueles estava tão afundado em tesão quanto ele apesar de todas as diferenças entre suas experiências.

Era tão excitante quanto sentir o corpo dele tremer em seus braços e perceber que estava sendo o motivo pelo qual aquelas quatro paredes estavam transbordando com o calor e os gemidos que trocavam, um pouco mais altos do que gostariam.

Quando acabou, sentiu falta do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Do risinho suave que preenchia o quarto quando escorregava um beijo para perto da clavícula dele, bem onde a pele ainda estava sensível e então por cima do curativo limpinho. Das bochechas coradas, da pele quente sob seus dedos firmes e da sensação gostosa de ter o pau de Sehun aprisionado entre seus corpos, arrancando de si a pouca sanidade que tinha. Aquela foi uma das melhores noites da quase-vida de Jongin, mas o pós-sexo era muito melhor porque foi ali que percebeu que sua desilusão com o ato carnal estava sendo muito melhor do que a ilusão em si.

Estava sendo muito bom cuidar de um Sehun ainda atônito com o orgasmo que tivera, a boca quente passeando pelo rosto do mais velho. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas do mesmo jeitinho confortável que as pernas e os dedos da mão livre de Jongin passeavam pelas costas nuas dele — onde tinha descoberto a tatuagem de dois dragões, um preto e um vermelho, e várias pintinhas bem bonitas — e aquela era a melhor coisa do mundo. Tê-lo ali, despido de todas as máscaras que lhe tornavam um garoto delinquente e o transformavam no adolescente que nunca deixou de ser, era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Jongin fazia com que Sehun se permitisse vingar um pouco das coisas que nunca teve quando era mais novo. Ele trazia um frescor em si que lhe fazia muito bem e não conseguia parar de encará-lo com um ar meio bobo.

— O que foi? — Jongin perguntou depois de um tempo, o cabelo castanho espalhado de um jeito engraçado.

Deixou uma carícia gentil na bochecha dele, piscando de maneira pesada. Sentia-se um pouco sugado depois daquilo. — Estou te admirando, só isso. E pensando em algumas coisas.

— Posso saber o que são essas coisas?

Deixou um sorriso escapar. Estava pensando, mais uma vez, na casinha de praia.

— Antes de levar o tiro eu estava pensando em nós e eu senti medo de não poder concretizar certos pensamentos.

Jongin se virou e deixou de acariciar as costas de Sehun, puxando o cobertor até que estivessem protegidos do vento frio que entrava pela janela. Por baixo do tecido, seus dedos passaram a fazer um carinho gentil na coxa dele, que se insinuava por cima de sua cintura como se fosse um bebê coala, todo agarradinho a si.

— Esses pensamentos incluíam eu fodendo você ou isso foi desvio de percurso? Ai, não me bate! — Reclamou em voz alta ao levar um tapinha dele, rindo da expressão irritada no rosto do mais velho.

— Não estraga o momento, moleque. Mas sim, incluíam isso. — Tornou a falar, a voz tão amena que se assemelhava a uma brisa gentil. — Eu acho que vou pedir para sair da gangue.

Arregalou os olhos e cessou o carinho que fazia, surpreso.

— Como assim?

— Você me fez repensar algumas coisas, Jongin… Eu acho que quero viver. Tô novo ainda, com vinte e um anos, e não fiz metade do que queria fazer quando tinha quinze. — Murmurou de maneira melancólica, sorrindo. — Ter você ao meu lado me fez perceber que eu realmente não preciso disso.

Assentiu, deixando aquelas palavras entrarem em sua cabeça lentamente. Era muita coisa para processar. — E o que você vai fazer assim que sair?

— Vou começar dando um beijo _muuuuuito_ bem dado no meu garoto. Vou beijar você até se cansar de mim. — Pontuou aquela frase com um beijo de verdade, se demorando por algum tempo no toque e no sabor de Jongin. — Depois eu quero arranjar uma boa faculdade e uma casa bem longe daqui. Se você quiser, pode vir junto. Estou enferrujado e já não sou muito bom em outras coisas que não sejam… fazer cobranças e dar tiros. Mas a gente pode ir descobrindo novas habilidades juntos, se assim o quiser.

Jongin não conseguiu responder àquela proposta, mas esperava do fundo de seu coração que as lágrimas em seus olhos dissessem o que não conseguia colocar em palavras. Era óbvio que queria sair daquele lugar e que desejava mais do que tudo continuar com Sehun, não era bobo de recusar.

Se acomodou contra o peito dele em um meio abraço com um sorriso impossível de ser apagado em seu rosto. Queria cada pedacinho do mais velho para si, cada trecho de sua pele e cada nuance de sua voz. Os dois permaneceram juntos na cama por um tempo incontável, à deriva de um jeito gostoso, a expectativa de um futuro realmente bom pairando acima deles pela primeira vez em um bom tempo.

Para todo final ruim, há um final feliz cheio de jovens que tiveram caminhos cheios de infelicidades e vidas que nunca foram perfeitas. Vidas quebradas, vidas baseadas em luxo inútil, marcadas por erros e acertos que desbotavam quando colocados ao lado de todo o resto. As ruas do coração de Kim Jongin, seu garoto-problema, eram a maior oferta de liberdade que havia para Oh Sehun e ele se agarrou com força a essa liberdade que nascera tímida e ganhara força entre os becos encardidos daquele subúrbio.

Aquele lugar tinha sido um inferno por um bom tempo, mas já não conseguia ter aquela visão quando olhava para trás e via o que tinha ganhado nos últimos meses.

Era hora de dizer adeus ao passado.

Fim


End file.
